One in Equal
by mournful.x0
Summary: Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Paul LondonxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies.All created charactersare owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Damn girl, I'm gonna miss you so bad!" Jeff Hardy said while hugging his close friend, as the next person approached them. "So will I!" Allen Jones, better known as AJ Styles, said and hugged her as well. Tears started building in her eyes and rolled down her face, she didn't expect this goodbye to be so hard. But Drea has worked too hard to throw this chance away, although she didn't like leaving her friends, which became close family, behind again. Drea threw her arms around Jeff and AJ, crying on their shoulder "Don't forget me boys, I will miss you endlessly!". They hugged her close, both Jeff and AJ tried to fight their tears back. Drea has been special to them, like the little sister they never had, a lost friend, whatever you wanna call it. She was simply important to both these men. "We won't forget you, that's for sure. Make us proud, show them what our baby girl is made of!" Jeff smiled along with AJ, Drea chuckled through her tears and answered "I will! And stop calling me baby girl you dork!", she playfully hit Jeff's arm. He pretended to pout "Nice as always, now get the hell out of here before I handcuff you and never let you go.". AJ laughed as Drea took her bags, said her goodbye's to her other colleagues and friends, blew a kiss to all of them and left the Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. Outside the cab waited to take Drea to the airport. For one last time she turned around and looked at her old work, it made her sad, but on the other hand, this was the beginning of something new. The cab driver helped her put her bags into the trunk and she stepped into the car. One last look at the studios before the cab took off, next stop being the airport.

_'This is it!'_, Drea thought as she stood in front of the WWE headquarters in Stanford, Connecticut. She slowly picked up her bags and walked inside. Everywhere you could see pictures of past and current superstars, as well as the McMahon family. Looking at them in awe, Drea walked through the halls of the building and didn't exactly look where she was going. Just a second later, she bumped into someone, her bags fell to the ground and so did she. "Woah, easy Mamacita! You gotta look where you're going!", a male voice said and offered her a hand to get up. Drea looked up, looking right into the smiling face of Eddie Guerrero. All of sudden she felt so embaressed, but yet she grabbed his hand and Eddie helped her up. "I'm so sorry! You're right, I should really pay attention to where I'm going." she blushed and picked up her bags. "That's alright Mamacita, you were probably distracted by Latino Heat himself." Eddie grinned and Drea chuckled. "Let me introduce myself Mamacita, Eddie Guerrero a.k.a. Latino Heat." he stuck his hand in front of her and she shook it "Nice meeting you Eddie, I'm Drea.". Eddie looked a bit confused at her "Drea? Weird name, yet familar. Could it be you worked for TNA before?" and Drea only nodded her head _'yes'_. "So I guess you'll be working for us now. Which show are you gonna be on?" Eddie crossed his arms in front of his chest, obviously being interested. She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know yet. That's what I'm here for, to find out." and he nodded at her. As the two had their conversation, Randy Orton came their way. Slowly he walked by and checked Drea out from bottom to top saying "Nice ass!". Drea turned around "Excuse me? What did you just say?". Randy stopped and went two steps back towards Eddie and Drea. "Well you heard me, didn't you?" he said with his cocky grin, she looked him straight into the eye "You know what? I would love to whip that stupid grin off your face!". Eddie chuckled a bit about Drea's comment. "Oh you are so tough girl, I really like that. You and me would fit together perfectly." Randy grinned getting a step closer to her, she faked gagging and pushed him back. This was enough for Eddie, he got in front of Drea and right into Randy's face "Get lost Orton, NOW!". He did as he was told, but not without a last comment towards Drea "I'll see you around baby.". The only thing Drea could do was shaking her head at the attitude of Randy. "Don't worry about him Mamacita, sooner or later he will realise, his stupid attitude towards women, gets him nowhere." Eddie said tapping her friendly on the shoulder, Drea nodded "Thanks Eddie, but I need to go now. I don't wanna be late on my first day.". He smiled "I will wait here, I wanna know if I can take you with me or I have to leave you here with that jerk Orton." and Drea laughed taking her bags, leaving off to Stephanie McMahon's office.

About twenty minutes later Drea came out of Steph's office, obviously being a little disappointed. Eddie was still sitting in the hallway waiting for her, he immediatly got up when he spotted her. "And?" he asked being curious, she faked a little smile which told Eddie the answer already. "Oh no, you're on RAW, right?" he looked at her, waiting for her respond. Drea only nodded with her head down. Now she had to deal with Randy Orton all the time, she knew it would be tough, but this idiot wouldn't destroy her dream of working for the WWE. Eddie looked like he was trying to think about something which confused Drea. "Hold on, let me make a quick phone call!" he mentioned before going outside the building. Drea scratched her head confused, she didn't know what he was talking about. A few minutes later Eddie returned with a smile on his face "I had the perfect idea Mamacita.". She still looked a bit puzzled at him, waiting for him to reveal his idea. "I just called my homes Chris Benoit and told him to take care of you. Which basicly means, I will bring you to the airport now, he will pick you up and bring you to the arena tonight.". Her jaw dropped down, did he just say Chris Benoit? "Oh my god Eddie! That's so nice of you, but Chris Benoit? I don't wanna get on his nerves or something!" she said still in shock. He chuckled "Trust me Mamacita, it's hard to get on that man's nerves. Don't worry, everything will be fine and when we got our big PPV's together, I'll be taking care of you." and winked at Drea. There was nothing else she could do but jump in his arms, hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek "Thanks so much Eddie!". Eddie started grinning "Wow Mamacita, stop it or I get used to that. Now let's go and get you to the airport.". They left the building together and Eddie drove Drea straight to the airport. "Thanks again Eddie! I appreciate it so much. Didn't expect my first day to be so awesome." she smiled at him and hugged him. "No problem Mamacita, we're one big family and gotta help each other out." he returned the hug on the much smaller woman. Drea smiled one last time at Eddie before checking in and getting into the plane.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just a little look on how Drea got to the WWE. I've been writing this story since a long time now and I finally managed to upload it. Hope you guys liked and enjoyed it so far. I can't wait for some awesome reviews. hehe 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies.All created charactersare owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 2

About a half and an hour later, Drea arrived in Boston. She got her luggage and went to search for Chris Benoit, who was supposed to pick her up. She sighed, because everywhere she looked, there was no Chris Benoit anywhere near. As she was about to go outside, to get a cab to the arena, someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind. Drea turned around and looked into the smiling face of Chris Benoit. "You must be Drea, right?" he asked looking straight into her eyes, she nodded and extended her hand "Yes I am, nice to meet you Mr. Benoit!". He chuckled shaking her hand "Call me Chris, girl.". She laughed a bit "Ok Chris. Hey I wanna thank you for picking me up. That's so nice of you, I can't thank you enough for that." and he flashed a smile at her "That's alright Drea, don't worry. I can never say _'no'_ when Eddie asks me for a favour, also it's no big trouble picking you up from the airport and taking an eye out on you. Eddie told me what happened with Orton at the headquarters.". Drea sighed heavily, the name didn't make her feel any better and certainly the thought of working together with him, didn't either. "Are you ok?" Chris looked worried at her, she flashed a light smile and nodded "Yeah I'm fine. I just need to get used to everything. This is all so new for me. All the new people and the traveling.". He nodded "I understand. But let's get out of here now. You need to meet your new colleagues and well, your new family." and Drea smiled a bit. Family always reminded her of AJ and Jeff. Ever since she came to the states to wrestle for TNA, they have been supporting her one hundred per cent. First she lived with Jeff in his appartment in Orlando, then both Drea and Jeff moved in with AJ. The three of them would hang out together, drive to the studios, train or go to the gym. Basicly AJ and Jeff have been like brothers to her and she missed them already.

Benoit, being the total gentlemen, grabbed her luggage and took it to his rental car. "Chris? Can I quickly call someone? He's probably been waiting for my call all day." Drea asked and he nodded smiling "Gotta call the Hardy huh?". She shot him a _'how do you know'_ - look and he laughed "Girl, you forgot, we got the other Hardy here and he tells us a lot of stuff about what's going on with Jeff. We really miss the kid here.". Laughing Drea hit her forehead "Oh man, I totally forgot about Matt. He will kick my ass when he hears that.". Chris laughed as she grabbed her cellphone out of her bag and dialed the just so familar number. The voice on the other end answered "Hello?", she smiled to herself "Hey big brother. What's shaking?". "Drea! Man, we've been waiting for your call forever!" Jeff sighed on the other end and Drea chuckled "Sorry didn't make it earlier. Things are quite busy here. Me and Chris are about to drive to the arena.". "Chris?" Jeff asked being confused as he looked over at AJ, who only shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah Chris. You know, Chris Benoit." she answered smiling somewhat amused at a grinning Benoit. Jeff sighed in relief "I guess you'll tell me later how you got the rabid wolverine to pick you up from the airport. While you're at it, tell him nice greetings." and she answered "Yup I will. I gotta get going now. Just wanted to let you know everything's ok. Tell AJ I love him. Love you Jeff!". "We love you too girl. Take care, bye!" Jeff said and they both hung up. "Ready to go?" Chris asked and Drea smiled at him "Yup and by the way, nice greetings from the _'charismatic enigma'_.". He laughed as they stepped into the car and drove off to the arena.

"I'll take these." Chris said as he grabbed both their bags and she only nodded at him. They walked towards the security guard, he let Benoit in without problems, but he refused to let Drea in. "Sorry Lady, I can't let you in here unless you're a wrestler, close family or friend." the security guard mentioned not even looking at her. Chris was about to say something when Drea motioned for him that it's ok. She grabbed into her bag she had on her shoulder and got out a backstage pass, Stephanie had given it to her before she left her office. Without saying anything, she handed the backstage pass to the security guard. His face grew red and he was obviously ashamed "I'm sorry Ma'am. I didn't know.". He stepped aside so Drea could walk in, in her usual attitude, she pinched his stomach and winked at him before entering the arena. "Matt was right about you." Chris laughed as they walked the halls, Drea looked a bit confused at him "What do you mean?". "Matt said you are not shy at all, which you just proved. You just pinched our scariest security guard in the stomach." he laughed and she couldn't help but laugh too. They reached the men's locker room and Benoit knocked on the door, asking if everybody was dressed and waited for their _'ok'_ to come in. Together they walked in, as all the wrestlers glued their eyes on Drea. The situation was awkward but she kept her cool, smiling at everybody. "Look who's here! Mrs. TNA in person!" Chris Irvine, better known as Chris Jericho, said and went to hug Drea. She smiled at him "It's good to see you too Mr. Ayatollah of Rock' n 'Rollah." and the rest of the locker room looked pretty confused at both of them. "Guys? This is Drea, our newest Diva!" Benoit explained and the men walked up to Drea, welcoming her and introducing themselves. "But Drea isn't your real name or am I mistaken?" Glenn Jacobs, alias Kane, asked and she shook her head "It's Andrea, but I prefer being called Drea.". The guys nodded and went back to what they were doing. "Let me show you around and bring you to the women's locker room." Irvine said putting one arm around her shoulder and escorting her out of the men's locker room. As they walked the halls Chris and Drea talked about stuff that happened in the past.

The two of them knew each other pretty well, as Chris was a very close friend to Matt and Drea always came to Cameron with Jeff, so they got to meet each other quite a few times. "So how do you like it here so far?" he asked her, she smiled "It's great, everyone is so nice. Well except a special someone." and rolled her eyes. "Who is it? Someone pissed you off? I will kick his ass!" Chris questioned with narrowed eyes. Drea patted him on the back "Calm down Chris. It was just Orton at the headquarters. You know I can deal with guys like that." and Chris laughed "Hell yeah you can. But still, if it gets too much, you always have me and probably Benoit too, helping you out.". She nodded in agreement "I know Chris and I appreciate it. You guys are truly a blessing to me." and smiled at him. They reached the women's locker room and Chris turned around to face Drea "Welcome to your new home girl!".

* * *

**Author's Note:** Nothing too big in this chapter. I still hope you enjoyed it though. Since the story is pretty old, there are a lot of wrestlers mentioned that aren't even in the WWE anymore. Just in case you are wondering when I post the next few chapters. It's basicly my version of the WWE. haha 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance 

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 3

Chris and Drea walked into the women's locker room. "Ladies? This is Drea, your new colleague." he introduced her, as the women walked up to Drea, except Candice and Maria. The two just stared at her and whispered some stuff while the other girls welcomed their fellow Diva. "It's so good to have you here. I heard a lot of good stuff about you!" Trish said hugging Drea and Lisa, better known as Victoria, agreed with Trish "I definatly agree. You are most welcome. To be honest, I'm a huge fan of yours!". Drea was overwhelmed with the great welcome she was receiving from the Divas. Candice and Maria only faked a smile at her and continued their conversation, while Christy was totally amazed by Drea. "Gosh I love your matches. I've been watching you every week. You are smaller than you look on TV though." Christy scratched her chin, as Trish, Nora, Lisa and Drea started laughing. "Yeah she is a little fight-dwarf. I swear, don't start fighting with her." Chris chuckled and Drea playfully hit him across the chest "Don't you ever call me dwarf again Irvine or I'll kick your ass!". They all bursted out in laughter as Maria and Candice only rolled their eyes at the conversation, Chris noticed it and shot them a mad look which made them look away immediatly. Stacy Keibler entered the locker room and the girls immediatly introduced Drea to her, they hugged and continued their conversation. "Ok I'm outta here now, you ladies be nice to Mrs. TNA!" Chris mentioned shooting the Diva Search girls except Christy another mad look. Drea hugged Chris a last time before he left the locker room.

Trish, Lisa, Christy and Stacy talked to Drea all the time and they were obviously having fun. "Girls, quick question. Do Candice and Maria have a problem with me?" Drea looked into the round of girls she was sitting in. Trish shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, they are weird. Just let them be. You got us Hun!" and the other four girls nodded in agreement. Drea decided to not let those wannabe's bother her. Getting herself a bottle of water, Drea joined the girls again and asked "Is Amy here tonight? Cause I haven't seen her yet.". Lisa nodded "She's here, but probably somewhere in the arena with Matt. You know the deal." and Drea chuckled "Oh yeah I know it too well. I'm gonna go searching for them if you girls don't mind.". The women all shook their heads and so Drea left the locker room to search for Amy, alias Lita and her boyfriend Matt Hardy. On her way through the halls she spotted the one man she didn't want to meet. But she couldn't just turn around, it would look like she was afraid of confronting him, which was not true. With confident steps she continued walking through the hall and was about to walk past Randy, when he spoke up "Hey there sexy. Didn't expect to see you that soon again." and smiled with that cockyness Drea hated so much about him. She stopped right in front of him "Well Orton, the world is small as you can see." and crossed her arms on her chest. Randy was leaning against the wall and took a step towards her "Oh baby, why so rude? I don't wanna do you any harm.". The only thing Drea could do was roll her eyes at him "Right Orton. Listen, it would be the best if you just leave me alone, alright? Everything's fine then." and he smirked "Why is that sweety? And what if I don't wanna leave you alone?". Her eyes studied every inch of Randy's body, he was definatly one good looking man, but his attitude didn't attract Drea one bit. "Oh well, then you'll have to deal with what's coming to you. But for once stop being an asshole, did you see Amy Dumas and Matt Hardy anywhere near?" she questioned and Randy pointed down the hallway. She muttered a _'thanks'_ towards him and started to leave. "See you around sexy." he called behind her, but Drea didn't turn around.

Amy was sitting on one of the WWE boxes while Matt passionately kissed her. Matt ran his fingers up Amy's shirt as they still had their lips locked. "Get a room!" someone from behind said, Matt and Amy turned their attention to the person and spotted Drea leaning against another box with her arms crossed on her chest smiling. "Oh my god!" Amy exclaimed jumping off the box and running into Drea's arms. Matt smiled "Look who it is. I wondered when you would show up." as the two woman hugged. Amy shot her boyfriend a confused look "You knew Drea was gonna visit us and didn't tell me?" and he laughed "Baby, she doesn't visit us, she's working here now with us.". Amy's jaw dropped as she looked repeatly at both Drea and Matt, who were smiling like idiots. Pouting a bit Amy answered "Great and like always, I'm the last one to know." and Drea patted her back "It was supposed to be a surprise, for Matt too. But his dorky brother couldn't shut his mouth and told him. So I asked him that he would at least keep it a secret.". Matt nodded in agreement and Amy started smiling "Anyway, good to have you here girl. We need a tough bitch like you.". "Why is it that you can call her bitch and she does nothing and when I call her bitch, she beats the crap out of me!" Matt looked at the two women raising his right eyebrow. "Cause you're a guy!" both Amy and Drea answered at the same time and laughed. Throwing his hands up in frustration he said "Great. Now I gotta deal with both of you." and the women laughed. Drea and Amy made theirself comfortable on one of the boxes. "So tell me, when are you gonna debut?" Amy asked her friend, as Drea put her redish-purple hair into a bun "Next week on RAW. Steph said it would be best if I travel with you guys a week before I actually get in the ring. I'm still suprised they didn't put me in OVW first.". Amy nodded "Yeah it's weird. Do you already know how your debut is gonna go down?" and Drea shrugged her shoulders "Not yet, Steph told me I'm supposed to meet Vince at wednesday. I guess he will tell me more about it.". The couple nodded and the three of them decided to get something to drink atthe catering.

As they walked the halls, the three of them met Triple H, Batista and Ric Flair. "Hardy, didn't I tell you to leave your friends at home? The company is not a kindergarden for your little friends." Triple H said as Ric Flair laughed his ass off and Dave Batista only rolled the eyes at his friend. "She's not only my friend Paul, she's also the newest Diva of the WWE. Maybe you should talk to your wife more often, she would have told you." Matt answered with narrowed eyes, Dave giggled about Matt's comment but immediatly stopped when Triple H shot him a mad look. "Is that right? Well maybe she should introduce herself to us then." he answered and Drea sighed "My name is Drea. Nice to meet you.". She shook hands with the three of them, when Hunter started smiling "Oh I know who you are. You're that TNA girl, close buddies with the other Hardy and that Styles guy. I really don't know why the heck Vince signed you, but he probably has his reasons. Anyway, I don't wanna be an ass all the time, welcome to the company." and Flair laughed again. Drea only gave him a quick smile before he and his mates started to leave. Dave gave Drea a small pat on the back and smiled at her before following Hunter and Flair. Matt, Amy and Drea continued their way to the catering and took a seat at one of the tables. Matt got the women and himself their drinks and the three of them started talking. "I didn't imagine Hunter to be that big of an asshole." Drea mentioned taking a sip of her coffee and Matt answered "Trust me, you didn't see nothing yet. This was just the beginning, wait 'til you're here for a couple of weeks.". Drea shot Matt a _'whatever'_ - look and took another sip of her coffee "What about Dave? He actually seems to be pretty nice.". Amy nodded "He really is. He's very quiet though and well as you could see, he's sadly big buddies with Hunter." and Drea nodded at her friend. The three spend the night together with Matt and Amy showing her around and telling her everything she needed to know. She was happy she had someone who was not a total stranger and who she could always relay on. With the end of the show, Drea's first night as a WWE Diva ended.

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** Soo that was a longer chapter, Drea's first day in the WWE is over. It only gets better from now on, I promise. hehe  
Thanks to **Jen105 **for the review, glad to see you enjoy it so far. I know that I explain too much on the beginning. If you like the story so far, just give me a quick review please and even if you don't, I'm always open for constructive criticism. Help me out to make it better. Til the next chapter folks, I'm out. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 4 

On wednesday Drea took the first plane from Chicago to Connecticut. For the second time in this week, she was walking down the hallway of the huge building, but this time towards Vince McMahon's office. It didn't take long until he called her in. Vince welcomed her friendly to the company and went over a couple of things with her. "So how was your first day at RAW this week?" Vince smiled at her and played with the pen in his hand. "It was great, thanks! I really enjoyed it." Drea answered with a smile and he nodded at her. Vince and Drea continued talking about different things, before he finally filled her in on her debut. While he explained everything, she really tried to keep up with everything that was gonna happen. Drea didn't imagine storylines to be that difficault, but on the other hand, she knew it. Jeff had told her several times how things work in the WWE and to be honest, she sometimes didn't really pay attention. "Got everything?" Vince asked and Drea snapped out of her daze nodding her head. "Listen, you didn't mention it but I heard from a couple of people, you had a little confrontation with Randy Orton here at the headquarters on Monday. Is that true?" he raised his left eyebrow at her and she bit her lip a bit confused. What was she going to tell him? Although she didn't like Randy one bit, it simply was not her style to complain about something. All her life she's been good handling things her way and until now, it always worked. "Yes that's true. But like you said, it was a little confrontation, nothing I can't handle Mr. McMahon." she answered after thinking a while. He nodded "Ok, but if it gets too big of a problem, I wanna be informed. And don't forget, it's Vince." and she said with a smile "Alright Vince.". With that, Drea and Vince said their goodbye's and she left his office off to the airport, once again.

At the airport, Drea decided to call AJ and talk to him, while she waited for the bording of her flight to start. "Hello?" a female voice answered the phone and Drea smiled to herself "Wendy? This is Drea.". "Oh hey sweetheart. I didn't recognise your voice. How are you?" Wendy questioned sitting down on the coach. Drea sighed "Exhausted to be honest, yet good. How about you?" and waited for Wendy's respond, but she remained quiet. "Wendy? Is everything ok?" Drea asked being worried, when Wendy finally spoke "Yeah I'm doing alright. You probably wanna talk to AJ, let me get him.". Drea was just about to say something when she heard Wendy put the phone down and calling out for AJ. A few seconds later AJ got on the phone "Hey my little girl, how's it going?". She couldn't help it, but AJ's voice always brought a smile to her face. "Going good so far, how about you? Is everything ok with Wendy?" she said looking around the airport. AJ smiled "Yeah you know, it's those days woman have. You probably know better than me." and Drea chuckled "Oh yeah, I definatly know all about that. I miss you guys so bad, you can't even imagine that.". "Really? I thought Vince would keep you so busy, you wouldn't even have time thinking about us." he laughed as it got louder in the airport. Drea laughed "Nah. Doesn't even matter how busy he would keep me, I would always have time thinking about you guys.". "That's great. We miss you too, the guys are anxious to hear what's going on with you now. But listen, are you anywhere near Georgia in the next weeks?" AJ looked at his wife who was standing next to him, listening to the whole conversation. "Hold on." Drea got her schedule and flipped through it searching for the next dates "In fact, we are in Atlanta next week. You think, you could manage to come? It's gonna be my debut and I want you guys there.". AJ smiled to himself and nodded at Wendy "Shouldn't be a problem after all. Want me to bring the charasmatic enigma too?". She laughed "Hell yeah. I so can't wait to see all of you again. But I gotta rush now, my flight is taking off soon. I talk to you later sexy." and AJ answered with a smile "Ok. Have a safe flight. Bye sweety.". They both hung up and Drea hurried to get into her plane.

After another two hours, Drea finally arrived at the hotel. While she walked into the lobby, she noticed Amy and Matt sitting on a couch talking and decided to walk over to them. "Hey there sweety, how was your meeting?" Amy smiled while Drea made herself comfortable on the couch, pulling her suitcase next to her "Oh it was smooth. No big thing. Can you imagine that Vince knew about what happened to Randy and me at the headquarters? Things certainly spread fast around here.". Matt laughed "Now tell me, you didn't know that. That's no news, even if you don't work here. It's like the flu." and she nodded her head chuckling "Seems like it. Everything is so different from TNA here.". The couple noticed Drea's smile fading, they knew she missed working there and it was so hard for her to give up everything she had, just to be here. Amy walked over to her and put her arm around Drea's shoulder "Don't be sad sweetheart. I know it's hard in the beginning. You miss Jeff and AJ, don't you?" and she nodded with a light smile on her face "It's just not the same without them. I mean, I spent every day with them for 10 months since I moved here from germany. Once again I had to leave my family behind and it almost breaks my heart.". Tears started forming in her sky-blue eyes, she leaned her head on Amy's shoulder and wiped some of the tears away. "Aww don't cry baby. Seems like you're not tough enough to work here." the three of them heard a voice behind them. There he stood, with that cocky smirk on his face, crossing his arms on his chest. "What the hell do you want Orton?" Matt stood up facing him being furious, he could never stand this arrogant youngster. "Chill Hardy. This is not about you ok? So why don't you get out of my face?" Randy stated and Matt clenched his right fist. "Got a problem Orton?" Chris Irvine walked up to them and stood next to Matt. Randy slowly backed up with his hands up in defense "No, everything alright." and started walking away. "Thought so. Everything ok with you Drea?" Chris asked noticing she has cried. She nodded smiling lightly "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little homesick. Thanks for standing up for me guys.". The men both smiled and Chris stated "No need to thank us. We are always there for you! Don't forget that.".

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay with updating, I had quite the busy week. Thanks to **Arieru **for the review. I agree with you, there should be more Paul London stories on here, he's so awesome. Hope you keep enjoying the story. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 5 

"Randy open the door!" Dave demanded knocking, almost hammering into the door. He heard Randy's footsteps coming closer to the door before he finally opened it. "What's the matter Dave?" Randy asked as Dave stormed into the room. "Make yourself at home." Randy said being sarcastic. "Cut the crap Randy! I'm not here for your stupid games." Dave stated looking him straight into the eyes. Randy backed off two steps and sat down on his bed, he knew Dave was serious and not to mess with him in that situation. Sighing Dave sat down next to him "Why do you have to be like that man?" and Randy shot him a puzzled look "What do you mean?". "The crap that's going on with Drea. Why are you doing that? She is not one of the Diva search girls man, it's not like you can mess around with her. She's from this business and a lot of people like and respect her here.". Randy sighed looking down "I know Dave. To be honest, I don't know why I'm doing this. Must be the asshole inside of me." and Dave looked at him "Could it be that you're interested in her?". "What?" Randy shot Dave a shocked look, his friend laughed "Ok you are. But why are you doing this then? Specially when you saw her crying earlier.". "You know..." Randy began to say and sighed "I really felt like going up to her and asking what was wrong, just being there for her. But I ended up insulting her again and when Matt and Chris stood up for her, I felt like an ass.". Sighing Dave shook his head in disappointment "You should really stop doing that crap to her. She's not even here one week and you're making it a living hell for her. I'll tell you again, she's not Amy Weber or Rochelle Loewen, Randy. This is no game. Be glad she kept her mouth shut about what happened on monday in her meeting with Vince today." and Randy shot him a suprised look "She did?". Dave nodded his head and Randy looked out of the window "Maybe I should apologise to her.". "You should. Show her there's a different side of Randy Orton and she might start liking you, cause I know you're not always the asshole you pretend to be". Randy nodded and Dave gave him a friendly pat on the back before leaving the hotel room.

The days passed quickly as monday arrived and the WWE travelled to Atlanta, Georgia. "Oh man, I so can't wait to get back into the ring." Drea smiled sitting on the turnbuckle in the ring, Amy nodded sitting across on the other turnbuckle "That's how I felt after I broke my neck. But I've been out for months. Do you think it will be hard for you, since you only wrestled in the six sided ring in the last months?". Drea looked around the empty arena which would soon be filled with thousands of people "Nah don't think so. That's pretty much the last thing I'm worried about. The masses of people and seeing Wendy, AJ and Jeff again makes me more nervous.". Amy smiled at her friend, she knew how excited she was to see AJ and Jeff again, they meant the world to her, next to her real family in germany. Suddenly the two women heard someone singing, Drea immediatly jumped off the turnbuckle and slided out of the ring running up the ramp. "Jeff! AJ!" she exclaimed running in their arms. The two men smiled hugging their friend close. "Gosh I missed you so bad little girl." Jeff smiled at her and once again took her into his arms. Drea returned the hug, smelling the so familiar perfume "I missed you too Jeffro and it's only been one week.". Spotting Wendy, Drea walked up to her and hugging her close. "Hey watch out. You might hurt the little Styles." AJ grinned and Drea laughed "I'm being...hold on, what did you just say?". She froze as her look wandered between the married couple. "You are pregnant?" Drea screamed in joy, Wendy covered her ears "Yeah, but no need to tell the whole locker room." and laughed. "Oh my god!" Drea hugged Wendy being totally overjoyed "Now I know why you asked if we were near Georgia in the next couple of weeks.". AJ just took his wife into his arms and they grinned at their friend. "Guys, five more minutes 'til the crowd comes in." a stageworker told them and they nodded at him. The five friends made their way backstage to the catering. During their conversation, a lot of wrestlers made their way over to Jeff and welcomed him back, although it was just for tonight.

"Hey, got everything?" Trish asked Drea again, she snapped back from her daze "What?". Trish sighed yet smiling "You'll make it Hun, don't worry so much. It will be perfect." and Amy nodded in agreement. "Trish? Thirty seconds!" the stageworker informed her, Trish hugged the girls and made her way to the gorilla. Her music hit and she started walking down the ramp being in her character, taunting and mocking the fans. Amy and Drea watched backstage as Trish talked in the ring, Amy turned her head towards Drea "Trish is right girl, don't worry, it will be perfect." and Drea nodded, still watching Trish on the monitor. "Fifteen seconds Amy, get ready!" the stageworker said, Amy hugged her friend and went over to the gorilla position. The music interrupted Trish and Amy made her way down the ramp as Lita. "Good luck!" a male voice from behind said, Drea turned around only to see Randy Orton smile at her. Did he really mean it or was it just another one of his stupid non sense comments? Drea shot him a light smile "Thanks!" when the stageworker told her, she had only twenty seconds left. She made her way over to the gorilla and let out a huge sigh. This was it, her huge moment and she was so nervous, like never before. "I might not be medicly cleared, but I know someone that is and who will kick your ass right now!" Drea heard Amy finishing her sentence and sighed once again. Her theme music "South Texas Deathride" by Union Underground started playing as the fans started to cheer, now she made her way out and the crowd errupted in cheers. People were standing on their feet as Drea stood on top of the ramp smiling and looking through the crowd. Slowly she walked down the ramp, shaking the hands of fans and finally getting into the ring. Drea glanced at Trish totally being in her character, climbed the second rope and raised her right fist in a sea of camera flashs. When Drea got down from the ropes, she and Trish started staring each other into the eye. Drea smirked and just a second later, Trish slapped her across the face. The whole crowd let out a huge "Oooh!" as she touched the spot where Trish had hit her. Again Drea was smirking and hit Trish with a hard right hand as the crowd and Lita cheered for her. She whipped Trish into the ropes and gave her a stunning clothesline, then she picked her up again and looked into the crowd, who cheered and screamed for her. Drea set up Trish for her finishing move, the Deathride, being nothing but a powerbomb. Executing it perfectly, Trish hit the mat hard and Drea stood in the middle of the ring over Trish, raising her arms. Lita and Drea celebrated a few seconds, before leaving off to the back. "King! I can't believe this, Drea is now a part of RAW and it seems like, she's coming after Trish's title!" JR said and Jerry "The King" Lawler nodded "I can't believe this either JR. Poor Trish had to take that career killing powerbomb.". The two commentators talked on as replays of the powerbomb were shown until RAW went into a commercial break.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A little late, but it's up. Hope you all still enjoyed it so far. I would love to see more reviews...puh-lease folks, with sugar on top? lol Anyway, til the next time... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 6 

Backstage Drea jumped into Jeff's arms who was coming in their direction with AJ, Wendy and Matt. "You did so great out there babe. I can't believe how over you are with the fans, although they only know you from TNA." Jeff smiled as he hugged his friend again. "I know! I had goosebumps all over my body the whole time. It was amazing!" Drea grinned and got herself a water. "Amazing debut!" Chris Irvine smiled along with Shelton Benjamin, Glenn Jacobs & Chris Benoit and the four men applauded her. She blushed, this was probably one of the greatest moments in her life. Benoit's cellphone started to ring, Irvine smirked "You certainly know how to spoil a party Chris." and Benoit only gave him a sign to shut up. He went to answer the call as the women and men talked on in the backstage area, but he soon returned and handed the cellphone to Drea. She looked confused at him as she took the cellphone and Benoit smiled "It's for you.". Giving him another puzzled look, she answered the call "Hello? Who's this?" and the voice on the other end laughed. "Odalay vato, Mamacita. I just wanted to congratulate you. You did great out there." he said and a huge smile grew on Drea's face "Eddie! Thank you so much. I didn't expect you were watching tonight.". Eddie smiled on the other end "How could I not watch when my Mamacita makes her big debut? Me and my homies really enjoyed it.". Drea scratched her head laughing "Specify 'homies'." and he laughed as well "You know, Rey Rey, Bob Holly, Cena and Paul London.". "Wow that's nice. Well I gotta jet Eddie, tell your 'homies' nice greetings. I'll see you at Summerslam." she smiled and Eddie answered "Ok Mamacita. Until then, take care. Bye, bye.".

Drea gave the cellphone back to Benoit, as Trish approached the bunch of people "Damn girl, you surely got a lot of power." and the rest of them laughed. Drea couldn't help but laugh too "I told you we should have practiced it before, I sometimes tend to forgot how much power I have." and took another sip of her water. "I really don't wanna date you Drea. I don't wanna imagine what you could do to me with that amount of power!" Irvine laughed along with the others and Drea hit him across the chest "Shut up, you dork. Besides that, I don't date arrogant assholes!". With that she started running seeing as Chris was chasing after her. The women and men laughed and followed the two who were obviously heading towards to the catering. Chris picked Drea up and threw her over his shoulder. "Let me down Chris!" Drea pleaded laughing and Chris shook his head 'no' as they walked into the catering. "Come on, let her down man." Jeff chuckled and Chris sighed grinning "But only if she says, that I'm the greatest guy in the world.". Drea bursted out laughing "That would be the biggest lie ever!" and the rest of them laughed as well. "Ok you wanted it like that!" Chris said and slapped Drea on her butt. "Ouch! That was unnecessary right there!" Drea laughed as Chris finally let her down. "I guess we will never be able to witness you guys get along for only five minutes." Amy chuckled and the rest of them started laughing. They all hung out together for the rest of the night, a couple of people sometimes leaving for their matches.

"Let me just get my bag." Drea said as AJ, Wendy, Jeff, Matt and Amy nodded at her and already made their way out to the parking lot. She walked back the halls of the almost empty arena and approached the women's locker room. "Hey Drea!" someone called from behind and she turned around while Randy Orton walked up to her. "Randy..." Drea stated looking puzzled at him and played around with the keys of her rental car. "Are you busy? If so, I can leave you alone again, that's no problem." he asked and gave her a questioning look, she sighed "I guess, I have a couple more minutes. But tell me, how comes your sudden change in attitude towards me?". Randy bit his lip nervous, he wasn't sure what he was going to tell her. The truth, or would he end up insulting her again? "Ok listen, I'm here cause I wanted to apologize. The way I acted towards you in the past was wrong and I know that. I just hope you can give me another chance and we can start all over. What do you say?" he looked into her eyes, expecting her answer. Drea thought for a few seconds "Do you really mean it? Cause if not, I don't wanna waste my time giving you another chance Randy. It's not like I've ever done anything to you." and Randy sighed, his head hanging "I know. But believe me, I really mean it. I know that I really need to change my attitude towards new women here. I just wanna show you, there's also another side of Randy Orton, a better one.". She nodded smiling lightly "Alright, apology accepted. But I really need to go now. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow at the houseshow." and he smiled at her "Thank you Drea. See you tomorrow.". Drea waved at him before she left into the locker room to get her bag, Randy smiled and started walking out to the parking lot when she had closed the door. After a few minutes, she returned from the locker room and walked outside to the parking lot. 'Did he really mean what he said? Or was he just playing?' all those questions popped into Drea's mind while she arrived at her rental car. "What took you so long?" Matt asked while Drea threw her bag into the trunk, she sighed "Nothing really. Just had a little conversation with someone.". The others gave Matt a confused look and he shrugged his shoulders. They all got into their cars and left the arena, off to the hotel.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know it's late and I'm sorry, I had a lot of personal problems. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because there is a lot more to come. See ya next time. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 7

The weeks passed and SummerSlam got closer by every minute. Drea walked around backstage together with Randy. The two of them actually became friends during the last weeks, hanging out every now and then backstage, but also sometimes at the hotel. Matt and Amy were worried, they didn't trust Randy, although he had apologized to her and been nothing but nice in the last weeks. They didn't like his sudden change. "And he really ripped your towel away in front of Hunter and Ric?" Drea laughed out loud and so did Randy as they walked towards the women's locker room "Yeah he did. And there I was standing, totally naked, thanks to Dave.". They laughed together and stopped at the door of the women's locker room. "That's hilarious. I would have loved to see that." she chuckled and wiped away a tear from her eye, which had formed from laughing.

Randy smirked "I know you're just dying to see me naked." and Drea slapped him across the chest laughing "Cut it Orton. If I wanted to do so, I would have already seen you naked.". He laughed and so did she, when the door of the locker room opened and an annoyed Stacy Keibler stormed past them. "Looking a little pissed off today huh?" Randy muttered after her looking at Drea, she just shrugged her shoulders "Don't know what's wrong with her. Anyway, so you're giving me a ride to the hotel or what?" and he nodded "Yup, let's meet here after the show.". Drea smiled "Ok, I'll see you then." and hugged the much taller Randy, he returned the hug and she quickly got into the locker room. 'I'm getting closer to what I want.' Randy thought and walked off to the men's locker room.

"Making her way to the ring, from Frankfurt, Germany. Weighing in at 147 pounds...Drea!" Lillian Garcia announced, while Drea made her way down the ramp to the roaring cheers of the fans. She climbed in the ring and did her usual posing on the 2nd rope. Trish appeared on the TitanTron just as it was planned, trash talking Drea and Molly attacked her from behind. Drea hit the mat hard, slamming the back of her head right on the canvas. Nora picked her up and whispered "You ok?", Drea nodded a bit in pain "Yeah.". The match continued and ended with Drea giving Molly the Deathride to pick up the win. She slowly made her way up the ramp, holding her head which hurt like hell. As she passed the curtain, a smiling Randy stood there, ready for his segment, which would be in a couple of minutes. "Hey that was a great..." Randy started but was cut off when Drea collapsed in his arms.

Soon their fellow colleagues started to crowd around them as Randy still held her in his arms. "Please make some room for the EMT's!" Dave screamed, the divas and wrestlers took a step back, so the EMT's could get to Randy and Drea. They gave him intructions how to lay her to the ground and he got up as they checked on her condition. Matt ran up to Randy followed by Amy "What happened?" and he shrugged his shoulders "I don't know man, she just came through the curtain from her match, I wanted to congratulate her on the great match and she collapsed in my arms.".

The couple nodded at him, when Nora approached them crying "It's all my fault, I probably hit her too hard at the beginning of the match when I had to attack her. I asked her if she was ok and she said, she was. But damn, it's all my fault!" and Amy hugged her "No it's not, don't worry. She'll be ok.". Randy got furious "You did that?" and wanted to grab Nora, but Matt held him back "What do you think you're doing Orton? Attack a women? Leave her alone, she didn't do it on purpose!". Randy muttered some curse words and took off. The EMT's took Drea to the next hospital to check on her, Amy decided to go with them and stay with her, seeing as she had nothing to do at the arena anymore.

"Where am I?" Drea asked opening her eyes slowly, Amy smiled lightly "You're at the hospital hun." and handed her a glass of water. "Why am I in the hospital? What happened?" she looked confused at her friend and took a sip of the water. Amy sighed "I don't really know either. Randy just told us that you came backstage from your match and collapsed into his arms." and Drea just nodded her head. A few minutes later the doctor came in to check on her, he told her to rest for another week, since her body was worn out because of the sudden travelling and being in the ring almost every night. "I can't! I got a title match on sunday!" Drea protested sitting up, but quickly sunk back into bed because her head started aching really bad.

"Relax Miss. There is nothing I can do. You won't be medicly cleared until next monday. I'm sorry. You can go home tonight though." the doctor said and left the room. But where is home? Drea couldn't fly back to stay with AJ and Jeff like she used to. "Let's get you out of here." Amy said and gave Drea her clothes, so she could get dressed, which she quickly did, although her head was aching like hell. All of sudden someone knocked on the door and Amy went to answer it. In front of her stood their boss, Vince McMahon. Both looked shocked at each other as he flashed them a light smile "Good evening Ladies. I see, you're feeling a bit better Drea.".

She tried smiling through her pain "Yeah I'm alright, I guess. Still feeling a bit dizzy." and Vince looked concerned "Not good. Listen, I just talked to the doctor and he told me, you are not medicly cleared until monday. Which means, you won't be able to compete at SummerSlam.". Drea sighed, she knew how mad Vince must have been when he heard it "I'm really sorry Vince. I wish, I could do something about it." and he smiled at her "Don't worry about it. I will come up with something and you'll get your chance at the title again, once your fully healed. The main thing now is, that you rest yourself and take this week off.". "I can't take off and I don't wanna. I know, I can't wrestle, but I at least wanna be there." she protested while Amy looked shocked at her friend and then back to Vince McMahon.

He first looked a bit unsure at Drea, but then nodded his head and said "Ok. But if I catch you doing any heavy activity, you're in trouble young Miss. Amy, you'll be looking out for her. Did I make myself clear Ladies?". The two women nodded at him, he smiled and said his goodbye's to them before leaving the room. "Let's go." Amy smiled putting an arm around Drea.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Woohoo, special update. Two new chapters for you guys, thought it would be a funny idea. Thanks for the reviews Arieru and Unpredictable Mind. More spaces between the paragraphs, hopefully it's more readable now. ;) 


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 8 

"Gosh I'm so excited. I really can't wait to see Eddie again and finally meet all the others." Drea smiled and took her jacket, before she, Amy and Matt got into their rental car. "Yeah and we finally get to see Shannon again." Matt mentioned starting the car and driving off. Drea nodded, putting on her headphones and turned on her MP3 Player. When Amy was sure, she didn't listen anymore, she sighed "I feel so bad for her Matt. Her first major PPV and title chance, yet she has to sit around and do nothing." and looked at her boyfriend. He nodded, not taking his eyes off the road "Yeah I know what you mean. But I'm more worried about Orton." and Amy shot him a confused look "Why is that? Did anything happen?".

"The guys said, he's lately just been talking about Drea and you know how that ends if he really wants something. Even if she doesn't want him, he will make her want him." Matt said and she looked out of the window "We need to look out for her Matt. Maybe tell Benoit and Irvine about it too.". Matt shot her a light smile and pinched her cheek softly "Don't worry babe. We promised Jeff and AJ, we would take care of her and we will.". Amy nodded smiling and leaned her head back to rest a little.

After a two hour drive, the three arrived at the arena. Drea stretched herself and made her way to the trunk. "No, no young Miss. Let me get that for you." Matt smiled and grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk. Drea chuckled "Come on Matt. It's not like, I'm gonna die because I took my suitcase out of the trunk." and Matt laughed "Who knows? You never know when it happens.". "Right. Now give me my suitcase." Drea laughed and took her suitcase, waiting for Amy and Matt. He closed the trunk and locked the car, before they got into the arena. The couple gave each other a last kiss, before Matt left into men's locker room and the women continued their way to the women's locker room.

Amy and Drea entered the locker room, when Stacy Keibler spotted them, she immediatly stormed by and left. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Drea looked confused at the girls and Candice rolled her eyes "Well, how would you feel, if the man you love rejects you because of someone else that happens to be your colleague?". Trish shot Candice a mad look "What are you talking about?" and again Candice rolled her eyes "You ho's don't get anything do you? Stacy loves Randy and Randy loves Drea. Not that hard isn't it?". Drea stormed over to Candice, pushing her against the wall and grabbing her throat "Liar! Stop spilling that shit around here.".

Candice rang for air and Drea realised her grip a bit. "I'm not lying. It's the truth." Candice stuttered, Trish stood next to Drea and looked mad at Candice "Why didn't you tell us that before then?". "Because she's a fucking bitch. I swear, if you're lying, I'm gonna go midevil on your ass. And oh...before I forget it, if you ever gonna call us ho's again, I will make your life a living hell." Drea said and tightened her grip one last time, before she released Candice. Drea kicked her suitcase and grabbed her head in frustration "I'm gonna go look for Randy. But first I'll go and find Eddie.". The girls nodded at her and she left the locker room.

"Hey, can you tell me where the Smackdown locker room is?" Drea asked a stageworker and he told her the way. She thanked him and continued her way. Knocking at the door, Drea waited for a respond and went in when she got one. All the men looked confused at her, because they obviously didn't expect a woman in their locker room. "Mamacita!" Eddie exclaimed walking over to her, picking her up and spinning her around. "Woah Eddie. Slow down, I'm still not medicly cleared." she laughed hugging him and he shot her a weird look "Medicly cleared? Everything ok Mamacita?". She nodded "Yeah I'm fine. I'll tell you about it later." and Eddie smiled.

"Odalay vato. I almost forgot. Guys? This is Drea, from RAW you know." he smiled and the guys laughed, Charlie Haas got up laughing "Eddie, it's not like we don't know who she is. Anyway, welcome to the better show, Drea.".She laughed as the guys approached her and welcomed her. They all sat down talking a while to the new Diva. All the while they talked, she didn't realise a certain superstar watched every move she made. "So when are you gonna move over to Smackdown Drea?" John Cena asked grinning, she laughed "Well I wanted to be on Smackdown. But I ended up getting on RAW." and John nodded at her smiling. Drea got up "I need to go now guys. Got some business that needs to be taken care of. I'll see you all later and good luck in your matches." and waved at them. They said "Bye!" and she left the locker room.

"Nice girl huh?" Eddie asked and looked at his colleagues, John Cena smiled "She's hot!". The guys laughed at their fellow colleague and got back to what they were doing. Eddie walked over to Paul London "Hey esse, what's up? You were so quiet." and looked worried at him. "Nothing man. I was just listening to the conversation." Paul said and continued to put his boots on, Eddie smirked at him "Don't lie to me homes, I know you better than this. So what's wrong?". Paul sighed "It's nothing esse. I'm just trying to concentrate on my match tonight. In fact, I will go for a walk now." and got up, leaving the locker room. Eddie shook his head sighing.

Drea sat on one of the WWE boxes, leaning against the wall and with her knees up to her chest. Different things ran through her mind, from Randy to her lost title chance. "Mind if I join you?" a male voice asked from out of nowhere, she turned her head in his direction and spotted Paul London, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Drea smiled "Not at all." and pointed to the spot next to her. Paul jumped on the box and sat down next to her. "Why so alone young Miss?" he smiled at her and she smiled looking down "I don't know. Just had to think about some stuff. And what brings you here Mr. London?".

He chuckled "Well I guess, the same reason you had. I sometimes just need to get away, so I can concentrate on my matches." and she nodded understanding. The two talked for a while until Randy Orton joined them. "Hey Drea and hey...London." Randy said and shot Paul a disgusting look. "Hey Orton...Drea? I'll go now, need to get ready for my match. I'll see you later." Paul waved at her and Drea smiled "See you later Paul.". When Paul had left, she turned her attention back to Randy and looked mad at him. "We need to talk...NOW!" Drea grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** First meeting between Drea and Paul. Was about time huh? lol Hope you guys enjoyed these two chapters. Until next time. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 9 

"What's wrong?" Randy looked confused at her when they had finally stopped in another part of the arena. "Why is it that everyone knows you love me except myself?" Drea bursted out being furious and he shot her a shocked look "What? Where the hell did you get that from?". She shaked her head disappointed "Like I said, everyone knows that you rejected Stacy because of me. Fact is, you never told me something about it. Why?" and Randy sighed, he didn't know what to say now. Suddenly, he changed back into his old attitude "Well baby. I wanted you to find out this way." and moved closer to her. Drea shoved him away in disgust, but he came back and pushed her against the wall. All of sudden, Paul London took Randy and pushed him off Drea, Eddie standing next to him.

"Don't touch her!" Paul hissed in Randy's direction, who laughed at the young superstar "What are you gonna do to me London? I tell you what you're gonna do...nothing!". They were surrounded by half the RAW and Smackdown locker room. "But I will!" Drea stated and rammed her knee right into his private area. Randy fell to the ground, moaning in pain. "Good one!" Eddie laughed patting her on the back and the superstars applauded her. "What the hell is going on here?" Vince McMahon screamed and the people started leaving immediatly, except for Paul, Eddie, Matt, Amy, Drea and Randy. "She kicked me in the balls!" Randy exclaimed being furious as Vince looked at Drea, she screamed back at him "You deserved it asshole!".

Vince sighed in frustration "Ok this is going nowhere. Randy go back to the locker room and Drea, I wanna see you in my office...NOW!" and they just nodded at their boss as he left. "You will pay for this!" Randy stated with narrowed eyes and Drea laughed in a sarcastic tone "Keep on dreaming asshole!". He shot her a disgusting look and started to leave. Drea sighed, this wasn't exactly how she expected her first PPV to be. "Are you ok?" Paul asked putting his hand on her shoulder and she nodded "Yeah I'm fine, I guess. Thanks for helping me Paul, I really appreciate it.". She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left immediatly, leaving a stunned Paul London behind her.

Drea sighed when she walked out of Vince McMahon's office, this wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear from her boss. Slowly she walked away from the office and leaned herself against the wall when she was far away enough. Frustration began to set in and Drea got furious, she turned around and slammed her fist into the wall. The pain rushed through her body as blood started dripping from her fist. Suddenly someone covered her bloody hand in a towel and she looked up, only to look into the stunning brown-green eyes of Paul London.

He smiled still holding her hand "So much anger inside of you?" and she lighty smiled being ashamed "Sometimes. I tend to overreact.". Drea felt weird, the situation was awkward and she didn't know why, but his presence made her feel good. Paul felt the tense that had built up between the two of them and let go of her hand "I gotta go now. It was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see each other soon.". She nodded smiling "Nice meeting you too Paul. Bye." and he started to leave as Drea silently whispered "You don't know how soon that will be.".

After the show was over, Matt, Amy and Drea made their way back to the hotel, Drea remained quiet the whole ride back. They checked into the hotel and Drea immediatly went up to her room, without saying a word to her friends. "What's wrong with her?" Matt scratched his head confused and Amy shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, but I'll talk to her later.". The couple went upstairs to their room and made theirselves comfortable. Matt grabbed into his suitcase to get a pair of boxers "Ames? What does Drea have to do with Paul London? I mean, he saved her from Orton earlier like she said." and Amy started smiling "I don't know. Maybe they are attracted to each other! Don't you think they would make a cute couple?". He went up to his girlfriend took her in his arms and smiled "Yeah probably. But not as cute as we are.". They laughed and shared a quick kiss, before Amy went to check on Drea.

Drea slowly walked to the door and opened it a bit to see who was standing outside. Amy smiled lightly at her friend "Can I come in?" and Drea nodded, turning around and going back into the room. Sighing Amy entered the room behind Drea, closed the door and sat down next to her on the bed. The two women remained quiet for a few minutes before Amy spoke up "Hun what's wrong with you? You've been all quiet ever since we left the arena! Talk to me, please!" and took Drea's hands. But she stayed quiet and looked out of the window. Amy was about to get up and leave when Drea finally opened her mouth "I can't tell you right now Ames.".

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Don't you trust me?" Amy looked confused at her friend and Drea shook her head "You're my best friend Ames, you know I love and trust you. But there's just something that I need to settle with before telling anyone. I will tell you tomorrow, I promise.". Amy nodded looking deep into her friend's eyes "Ok, but you will definitly tell me tomorrow, right?" and Drea nodded. The two women talked on for a while before Amy left to get some sleep. Drea layed in her bed, a single tear running down her face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Uh oh, what is it that she doesn't wanna talk about? What is next in store for Randy? And why do I keep asking these questions? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks to **Unpredictable Mind** for the reviews, glad you're enjoying it so far. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 10 

"I still can't believe you have to leave us because of that jerk Orton." Trish said and hugged Drea close. She smiled "Don't worry Trish. It's gonna be ok. Better for all of us." and looked at Stacy Keibler, who was standing on the other side of the locker room with her head down. Drea walked over to her and took her hands "Don't pull off that face Stace. I wanna see you smiling.". Stacy looked down "I can't smile Drea, I acted like a total bitch towards you, even though you had no clue." and Drea lightly smiled "Shit happens Stace. It's not like I hate you or something, but you should have told me. But let's forget that now, no hard feelings, alright?". Stacy nodded smiling and the two women hugged.

When they parted, Christy walked up to them "Oh gosh Drea, I'm gonna miss you so bad." and Drea chuckled hugging her "I'm gonna miss you too. Make sure you work your ass off and get the title from that thing over there.". Trish playfully raised her fists at them and they laughed all together. Then Drea walked over to Candice "Don't forget. I might be on another brand now, but I will keep an eye out on you. Don't fuck up!" and Candice nodded looking down. After she finished her goodbye's in the women's locker room, Drea made her way to the men's locker room.

She knocked and got in after a sign. "Hey guys, I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave." Drea smiled at the men and they slowly walked up to her, saying their goodbye's. "Take care of yourself girl. I'm gonna miss your jokes around here." Glenn Jacobs smiled and hugged the smaller woman, she smiled back at him "Just look at Irvine,he's the biggest joke in person." and the guys laughed, except for Chris Irvine. "One day Drea...one day you'll get all of that back. I swear!" Chris said trying hard not to laugh and she smirked "Oh come on Chris. There's nothing you can do about it and if you try though, I will send Big Show to go after you. Now come here and give me a hug.".

The guys laughed as Chris walked up to her grinning and taking her into his arms. "I will miss you so bad sweety." he whispered and she smiled whispering "I will miss you too sexy.". They let go of each other and Drea waved at them before leaving the locker room again. She decided to say goodbye to Evolution as well, so she made her way to their locker room. After knocking twice, she entered the locker room and looked into the surprised faces of Hunter, Ric and Dave, who surely expected everyone, but not her. She smiled "Do I got something in my face or why are you guys looking at me like that?" and Dave chuckled "Nah you don't. We're just surprised to see you here.". Drea nodded "I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave. Making it official that you got rid off me." and they laughed.

"In all honesty, you're actually a pretty cool girl, never thought so, but you are." Hunter said while Ric and Dave nodded in agreement. Drea couldn't help but grin "I never thought to hear those words from you Hunter. I'm so touched." and placed her right hand on her heart fooling around. Hunter laughed "Hey hey, I'm not that bad once you get to know me. But I got a reputation to lose, sokeep your mouth shut." and she shook her head laughing "There it goes again, the _'asshole'_ part inside of you. But anyway, I gotta get going. So I'll see you guys at Survivor Series, I guess.". They nodded as Drea shook their hands. "Take care over there." Dave said while Drea already opened the door "I will.".

"Oh and Drea?" Ric asked and she turned around one last time. "We'll take care of Orton." the Nature Boy smiled and did his usual strut. She laughed and nodded before finally leaving their locker room. "She's a good girl." Dave smiled and Hunter nodded "She really is. Thanks to Orton, we lost her here on RAW.". Drea said her last goodbye's before she left the arena towards the parking lot. Amy, Matt and the rest of her closer friends waved at her while she drove off.

At her hotel room, Drea got under the shower and enjoyed the warm water pouring down on her body. Afterwards she wrote a quick message to her official website and decided to call Jeff before going to bed. "Hello?" he answered with a sleepy voice and she smiled "Hey Jeffro, did I wake you up?". He sat up in his bed "No you didn't. Well yeah you did, but that's alright. Did anything happen hun?" and Drea sighed "Nothing you don't already know. I just need someone I can talk to.". Jeff nodded and the two of them talked for over an hour.

Drea felt good, it's been a while since she talked to Jeff for that long and she certainly missed it. "So you're cool about going to Smackdown?" Jeff asked and Drea layed back on her bed sighing "Yeah you know, I will miss my friends on RAW and I won't have a chance at the women's title now. But other than that, I'm excited. I got Eddie watching out for me and everything. Cena and the rest are so nice.". He smiled "Good to hear. That brings me to something else, Matt told me about the little thing between you and Paul London. And..." and she immediatly interrupted him "There's no little thing between Paul and me. He saved my ass from Orton and he's a really nice guy talking to. But that's all.".

"Ok Drea, don't lie to me. You like that London guy huh?" he grinned and waited for her respond. "Oh shut up Jeff. I'm not going to tell you anything." Drea laughed and so did he. They kept talking for a while, until she got tired. Jeff and Drea said their goodbye's and both hung up. She turned the lights off, cuddled back in her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There goes Chapter 10...Drea is drafted to Smackdown!...how will this reflect her and Paul? Will she get along with everyone? Thanks for the reviews **Arieru** and **Unpredictable Mind**, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy it so far... 


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 11 

The next day, Paul London and some of his co-workers sat at a restaurant table, eating lunch. "So what's up with today guys? Anything planned?" Carlos Colon, better known as Carlito asked and looked into the round of men he was sitting in. "Not really, me and Torrie have a signing going on later downtown." Paul shrugged and took a sip of his cola. Peter Gruner, alias Billy Kidman, looked amused at his friend "You know, I'll kill you if you ever touch my wife, right?" and the other guys chuckled. "Like I would ever touch a married woman Pete. Besides that, I'm not into blondes." Paul couldn't help but smile and looked down. "Yeah, you are into woman that happen to be about 5'4, have redish-purple hair, azure eyes and call theirself Drea." Carly laughed and so did his fellow co-workers.

Paul shot his friend an annoyed look "So what? Is it any of your business?" and Carly held his hands up in defense "Didn't mean to make you mad, man. It's just too damn obvious.". And Paul sighed, he knew you could always tell when he was in love, he was never good at hiding his feelings. "Listen, I don't wanna get anything going with Drea. She's a nice girl and I like her. Period. Now excuse me." he said and left his friends. Peter leaned back sighing "Man that girl really got him good. I've never seen him like this before. Anyone know if she has a boyfriend or something?" and looked into the round, when Eddie walked over to them.

"Who has a boyfriend?" Eddie asked and shot Peter a weird look. "We need to know if Drea has a boyfriend. Aren't you big buddies with her Eddie?" Carly mentioned and Eddie chuckled "And what if I am esse? What are you guys up to?". The guys looked at each other, each nodding at the other to signal it's ok to tell him. "Eddie, you did recognise Paul is a little weird since last night, right?" Peter asked and Eddie nodded. He smiled "Well, Mr. London is obviously crushing on Drea and we wanna help him out. You know how he is with girls." and Eddie chuckled "I knew there was something up with these two."

After a long four hour drive, Drea finally arrived at the hotel in Milwaukee. She checked in and immediatly went up to her room, because she was already a bit late. Stephanie McMahon called in to see if she already arrived and told her, she only would be hanging out tonight at the arena, nothing big. When she finished her call with Stephanie, Drea took a quick shower and got herself ready for tonight. Wearing a pair of black jeans, a matching leather belt with her chain on it, a white tanktop and her black boots. After she was done, Drea made her way down into the lobby and then to her rental car. She got in, started the engine and drove off to the arena.

Drea parked her rental car, locked it and made her way to the backstage entrance. Holding up her pass for the security, she went in and sighed. She already missed being on RAW although she loved the guys on Smackdown. Drea walked through the halls and searched for the men's locker room, she first wanted to see Eddie and the others before she actually met up with her female co-workers. When she found it, Drea knocked twice and waited for a respond. Some guys were screaming "Come in!" from inside and she did as she was told. "Surprise!" she smiled as she stood in the door and had all eyes glued on her. "No way! You again!" John Cena laughed and went to hug her.

She laughed as well "Me again. Didn't expect to see me that soon huh?" and John shook his head _'no'_ smiling. Paul London just came in from the shower area when he spotted Drea, his heart immediatly started beating faster as he looked at her. The guys welcomed her back as Eddie Guerrero entered the locker room being shocked when he saw Drea. "Mamacita! You here?" he chuckled as he hugged her tight and she smiled hugging back "Yup me here.". Drea saw Paul standing on the other side of the room, smiling she went up to him and wrapped her arms around him into a hug. Being stunned and more out of instict, he hugged back and smiled when they parted. They all started talking and Drea sat down next to Paul, since it was the only free space left.

"So why are you here Mamacita?" Eddie asked and the other guys looked at her being curious, she laughed "You want me to go again? No problem.". Eddie chuckled "No no, now you're here, we will not let you go again." and looked at Paul, who only blinked at him. Drea grinned "Well that's good, because I won't be going anywhere in the next time." and everyone looked confused at her. Cena scratched his head confused "What exactly does that mean now?" and she laughed shaking her head "Not that hard isn't it? I'm officially Smackdown now, baby!".

Paul choked on the water he was drinking and Drea softly tapped him on the back laughing. "You are on Smackdown now? Don't tell me, this is because of Orton!" Holly stated and she sighed "Sadly it is.Vince drafted me because of what happened at Summerslam. But when you look at it from my point of view, I couldn't have done any better. I mean, I'm here with you guys now, I don't have to deal with Orton all the time and I don't have to pay 7500bucks unlike him.". "What? He has to pay 7500 dollars? Wow nice one." Holly laughed and so did the others. They kept talking for a while, before Drea left to visit the Divas.

"I can't believe it! You here?" Torrie Wilson exclaimed when Drea entered the women's locker room and went to hug her. Drea returned the hug grinning and blurted out "Yeah, good old me is now a part of Smackdown.". The women looked shocked at her, but yet happy. Except Melina, who just rolled her eyes at the new Smackdown Diva. They continued talking through the whole show and afterwards, Drea drove back to the hotel. When she entered it, Drea spotted Paul and some others sitting in the lobby, talking. "Hey Drea, come join us!" Peter pointed at them and Drea nodded smiling, sitting down on the couch putting her purse next to her.

"So what's up? Enjoying your new brand so far?" he smiled and she nodded "It's great. I've had a lot of fun today.". "Get used to it, cause it's always fun with us." Carly grinned and Drea laughed. "Who will you be traveling with?" René Goguen, aka René Dupree asked and she shrugged her shoulders "I don't know yet, probably with Eddie. I have no clue.". The guys nodded at her and they continued talking, with Paul London being suspiciously quiet during the conversation.

"I will go to bed now guys, I'm pretty tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Drea smiled standing up and Peter motioned for her to wait "Hold on. Do you maybe wanna eat breakfast with us tomorrow? Let's say at 8am?". She flashed a smile "I would love to. So I'll see you guys at 8. Good night." and they replied together "Good night.". When she was out of sight, Paul bursted out "Why are you doing this to me?" and Peter laughed "Doing what?". Paul sighed "You know this is pure torture for me to be around her all the time and then you ask her to have breakfast with us? Come on, man." and threw his arms up in frustration while leaning back on the couch. Peter put his hand on Paul's shoulder "Don't be a chicken, it will be alright." and Paul nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Looooong chapter, first day on Smackdown! is over...what will happen next? Will Melina cause trouble? Answers will be in the next chapter as always...a huge thanks to **HeartsAndLies** and **Arieru** for the reviews, keep them coming! hehe 


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 12 

"Ok guys, before Paul and Drea get here, I had a brilliant idea last night." Eddie grinned at his friends who just waited for him to reveal his idea. "Spill it already!" Carly chuckled being impatient and the other guys nodded in agreement. "Ok here's the deal, I thought, I could talk to Steph about a storyline I had in mind. Maybe we're lucky and she approves it." Eddie mentioned and took a sip of his coffee. They nodded and Peter scratched his head "What exactly did you have in mind?". But before Eddie could answer the question, Paul arrived at the table and only a short time later, Drea. They ate breakfast together, talking about different stuff and even Paul did talk once a while, cracking his usual jokes. After breakfast, they all got ready to travel to the next city. Drea decided to travel with Peter and Torrie for today, since Eddie had _'important'_ business to do.

A few weeks had passed and everything seemed to go more than well for Drea. Eddie and her arrived at the arena together, with her reading the new storyline she just received. "Oh my god! This can't be real!" Drea covered her mouth in shock as they had just entered the arena, Eddie shot her a weird look "What's wrong Mamacita?". "I'll tell you later, I need to bring my stuff into the locker room. Can you tell Paul please, that I need to talk to him, it's important!" she mentioned and rushed off, leaving Eddie grinning ridiculously "Strike!". He walked through the halls and entered the men's locker room "London here yet?". The guys shook their head _'no'_ and Eddie sat down next to them.

"It worked!" he grinned and they looked confused at him. "What worked?" Peter asked being lost and Eddie shook his head laughing "My storyline idea homes. It worked. Wait 'til Paul gets here and you'll witness the whole thing.". A few minutes later, Paul came into the room and went to his place to unpack his stuff, the other guys being totally quiet. All of sudden Drea stormed into the room, rushing over to Paul, grabbing his right arm and pulling him out of the locker room. "See, I told you." Eddie chuckled and the other guys laughed. Outside Drea tried to catch her breath again and Paul looked confused at her "Drea? What's wrong?".

She let out a hugebreather "Did you receive your new storyline yet?" and Paul nodded still with a puzzled look on his face "I did, but I didn't read it yet. Why? What's going on?". "Read this!" Drea stated and handed him the script. He read it completely and at the end, his eyes got big. Was this really real what he just read with his own eyes? Paul began to stutter "Are...are they really putting us together as a couple?" and she nodded at him. "This just came out of nowhere and I never had to deal with something like this." Drea threw her arms up in frustration and he nodded "I know what you mean. I didn't have that kind of storyline yet either. But maybe they believe, this will get us in a better spot. As long as you're cool with it, I'm cool. We can do it, right?".

She smiled "Damn right we can. We will so gonna kick ass out there." and Paul laughed. Drea looked down again, her smile fading "You know Paul, I consider you a close friend and I could really need someone who I can talk to, sometime this week." and he put his hand on her right shoulder to comfort her "You know whatever it is, you can always talk to me. I'm always there for you. Anytime you need me.". Drea smiled at him, looking deep into his eyes "Thanks so much Paul. This means a lot to me." and Paul pulled her in for a hug "No problem girl.". They parted and Drea smiled going back to the women's locker room, Paul still staring at her for a few seconds before he went back in. The guys immediatly sat down, as they were obviously listening at the door. Paul raised his right eyebrow at them "Ever heard of something called privacy?" and they chuckled, being amused by all of this. Shaking his head, Paul went back to his space and got ready for his match tonight.

"So are you ready for your match?" Drea smiled at Paul, while they were standing at the gorilla, waiting for Paul's music to start. He nodded "Yup. You ready?" and she also nodded. Paul's music started and Drea gave him a small pat on the back before he went out and made his way to the ring. During the match, she waited backstage and watched on the monitor, silenty cheering him on. "Drea? You're next!" a stageworker said and she went over to her spot at the gorilla. When the stageworker gave her a sign, Drea sprinted out by the cheers of the fans, slid into the ring and took away the steel chair from Melina.

Then she tossed her out of the ring and hit Johnny Nitro with the chair, but the referee didn't see it. Paul covered him and picked up the win. Drea walked backwards, staring at Paul in the ring with the steel chair in her right hand and he stared right back at her, totally in their characters. "There is obviously some sort of thing going on between Drea and Paul London, don't you think Tazz?" Michael Cole stated and pointed at the Titan Tron, where a replay of the last minutes was shown. Tazz nodded "You're right Cole. I wonder what will happen next with the two of them." and Smackdown went into a commercial break.

"Are you alright?" Drea asked Melina, who just helped her boyfriend Johnny Nitro to get backstage. Melina looked at her like she just wanted to slap the taste out of Drea's mouth "Alright? ALRIGHT? Well what do you think idiot, you almost broke my neck throwing me out of the ring.". Both Paul and Drea blinked at Melina as Nitro tried to calm her down. "Come on baby, don't be so harsh on her." Johnny mentioned squeezing her shoulders, Melina shoved him away and muttered a _'Fuck you Drea!'_ before leaving.

"What the fuck is her problem?" Drea asked in disbelief looking at Johnny, he shrugged his shoulders "Don't know, but you shouldn't take it too serious Drea. She's probably PMSing or so." and she rolled her eyes "Whatever.". Drea gave Paul's hand a squeeze smiling at him, before she walked off to the women's locker room. "That girl's digging you man." Johnny grinned and Paul shot him a puzzled look "I doubt that man. We're just friends.". Johnny laughed putting his left hand on Paul's shoulder "Yeah right London!" and walked off, leaving Paul standing alone, alone in his thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Eddie and his ideas, what will come out of that? Melina obviously has some sort of problem, but what is it? Thanks so much for the reviews **Arieru**, **HeartsAndLies** and **Unpredictable Mind**! You guys keep me posting, thanks a lot... :) Oh and another note: **PAUL LONDON & BRIAN KENDRICK - YOUR NEW WWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!** How freaking awesome is that? I'm so happy for them, they deserve it! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 13 

At the hotel, the divas and superstars checked in and most of them made their way up to the rooms. Drea went up to her room, unlocked the door and immediatly threw her bag into a corner. She sighed and sat down on her bed. What was wrong with her? This day has been so weird, she didn't know herself anymore, it was just not her. She changed into more comfortable clothes and went over to the window, sitting down on the window-sill. Her mind revolving around different things as she looked out in the dark.

Drea went over to her phone and picked it up, she dialed the number of the hotel reception. "Good evening, what can I do for you?" the woman asked and Drea bit her lower lip "Hello. Could you tell me the room number of Mr. Paul London please?". The woman nodded "Hold on Miss." and Drea heard her typing something into the computer. "Mr. London has room number 435 Miss." the woman stated, Drea thanked her and hung up the phone. She got her key card, her cellphone and left the hotel room.

Paul zapped through the TV when he heard a knock on the door. _'Must be Carly, he probably forgot something.'_ he thought, turned off the TV and went over to open the door. To his surprise, it wasn't Carly who was standing there, it was Drea. "Hey Paul. Have some time for your girlfriend?" Drea joked and Paul laughed "Sure, come in.". He stepped aside and she got in looking around. "Excuse the mess, I would have told Carly to clean if I knew you were coming over." Paul chuckled and Drea looked down "I'm sorry, I should have called you before.".

He immediatly shook his head "No, no. That's totally fine. I told you, you can always come over if you feel like it.". She smiled sitting down next to him on his bed. For a few minutes, the two remained quiet. Paul broke the silence "So what is it you wanted to talk about with me?" and Drea looked around "Before we get started, are you sure Carly won't be coming back soon?". He smiled chuckling "Nah, he's out with his girlfriend Liz, might take a while." and she also smiled looking down.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? I have never seen you like this before." Paul look concerned at her, trying to look into her eyes, but Drea's head was still hanging down and she laughed "You know, that's the point. I don't really know. When I look into the mirror, it's just not me who I see. It's a complete different person.". He nodded understanding and listening to her as she continued "Did you ever have that feeling, that you are all alone? Although you have the most adoreable people around you, who try to support you with everything, but you still feel alone?".

Drea gazed over at Paul, who shot her a light smile "Yeah I know that feeling. In fact, I had it when I came here from ROH. You know, all my friends were there, all the people I loved so dearly and since the death of Daniel, my brother, it was very hard to capture my heart like this, but they did." and she lightly smiled at him, looking into his eyes.

Paul and Drea understood each other without saying a word. It was silent for a few seconds, each one of them in their own thoughts. "You miss AJ and Jeff, don't you?" Paul asked and looked right into her eyes, she was a bit shocked he knew. Because she was sure, she didn't tell him about it yet. He smiled "Hey I'm friends with AJ too, you know?" and Drea chuckled "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Yeah I miss them a lot, you know, cause of them I'm so successful in this business and it hurts me to see, that my career goes straight up the ladder and well you know, TNA isn't bad. But if you wanna be something in this business, you have to be in the WWE.".

Paul nodded in agreement "That's why I came here. Being a ROH superstar wasn't bad and I loved working there, but I just felt, I had to take a step up the ladder. AJ always says, he's happy where he is and I know on one half, he really is. Cause he's TNA's superstar and on the other hand, he always gets being close to Wendy. But I believe, inside, he wants to be here, yet he knows, they couldn't use his full talent and he wants to go out there, entertaining the people and not jump around on Velocity, you know?" and Drea sighed "Yeah, kinda like you. They really don't know what they got in you and it's sad.". Paul gazed at her and she looked straight back into his eyes.

The two talked on for almost two hours until Drea's cellphone rang. She rolled her eyes, but answered it "Hello?" and the female voice on the other end laughed "Finally I get a hang of you. Where are you at? Cause you're not in your hotel room, I called your phone twice.". Drea sighed "I'm at a good friend's place Torrie. Did something happen?" and Torrie looked sceptical, she didn't know why Drea wasn't telling her where she was "Nah everything's fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come party with us.". Drea shook her head "I don't feel like partying now, but thanks for asking Hun." and Torrie nodded "Okay, then I'll leave you alone, see you tomorrow and good night babe.". Drea also wished her a good night and they hung up.

"But tell me the truth, that's not all. There's something else, that's bugging you." Paul suddenly said and she smiled lightly at him "You know me too good already Paul.". He smiled, but then noticed the tears in her eyes "Hey, what's wrong?" and caressed her back softly. Drea wiped away her tears "You are right, that's not all. Which really bugs me since a couple of days, is the fact, that I haven't seen my family since six months now. Six months Paul. It's hard for me, cause I know, I can't just go and see my family when we have some days off, like you guys do." and she completely started crying.

Paul didn't know what to do, he just took her in his arms and held her, rocking her back and forth. "Shhh. Don't cry, please. It's all gonna be ok, you will see your family soon, I'm sure." he said and caressed her back, while he still held her, rocking back and forth. Drea totally cried her heart out on Paul's shoulder, it felt so good that someone was there for her and held her close without asking stupid questions. It seemed like forever when Paul held her in his arms and it felt so right for him, he wanted to be so close to her and now he was.

When he looked down to check on her, he noticed that she fell asleep. He lightly smiled and stroked her hair, she looked so beautiful when she was asleep. Paul slowly stood up, took her shoes off and layed her down on his bed. He covered her with the blanket and softly kissed her forehead good night stroking her hair once again. Sitting down next to her on the bed, Paul watched her sleeping, thinking about how much he wanted to be the man in her life. Watch after her and just be close to her every possible second. He sighed, went over to Carly's bed and layed down, trying to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooh, Drea sleeping in Paul's room...we're getting closer folks...hehe but there's some trouble coming up in the next chapter! Thought I would let you know that I'm currently writing on chapter 19 and there's a lot more to come...once again a huge thanks to **Arieru**, thanks for being such a loyal reader and reviewer...keep the reviews coming folks! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 14 

The next morning, Drea woke up in Paul's bed, still in the clothes she was wearing the night before. She rubbed her still tired eyes and looked around. Paul wasn't there. _'He's probably already in the lobby or eating breakfast.'_ Drea thought and sat up in the bed, when she heard the bathroom door open. "Good morning!" Paul smiled walking into the room, soaking wet and only with a towel around his waist. Drea couldn't help but stare at his well looking body. She always thought Paul was very attractive, but just in that moment, she actually recognised how gorgeous he really was. Rubbing her eyes, Drea mumbled "Morning Paul." and he laughed at her "Not really a morning person, huh?".

She smiled "No not really." and tried not to stare at him anymore. "Did you sleep well?" Paul looked curious at her while he searched some clothes in his suitcase and she nodded smiling "Very good, better than in a long time.". And he shot her a smile "That's good. I'm glad you did." and went back into the bathroom to get dressed. He came back out after a few minutes, Drea already had her shoes on "Mind if I use the bathroom quickly?" and got up from the bed. Paul shook his head "Not at all. Make yourself at home." and she nodded going into the bathroom. Pouring some cold water over her face, Drea looked into the mirror.

Although she was still pretty tired, she felt better than ever and she didn't know why. Drying her face, she took one last look in the mirror, before she went back out. Just a few seconds later, Carly entered the hotel room, being stunned to see Drea in there. "Good morning Carly!" both Drea and Paul said and laughed. Carly scratched his head "Yeah, yeah good morning. I obviously missed something last night." and they laughed at their friend. "You really didn't, but anyway, I will go to my room now. Gotta take a shower, before we eat breakfast." Drea stated and Paul nodded, walking her to the door.

She turned around and looked deep into his eyes, then she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for everything Paul!" Drea whispered into Paul's ear and he smiled hugging her close "You're welcome. Anytime again.". Drea started to leave, but turned around one last time walking back and giving Paul a kiss on the cheek. He touched his cheek as he watched her walking to the elevator and went back into the room. "What was that all about?" Carly asked, raising his right eyebrow at his friend and Paul laughed, tapping Carly on the shoulder "Not now man, not now.".

Peter just came out of his room, when he saw Drea walking towards him from Paul and Carly's room. "Good morning Pete!" she grinned, pinched his cheek and walked by. "Ouch! What the hell is wrong with you?" Peter said and rubbed his cheek. Drea walked on "Not now Pete, not now." and laughed, while Peter only shook his head. She arrived at her hotel room smiling and let herself fall on her bed, sighing happily. _'What is wrong with me? Yesterday I broke down in tears in front of Paul and today I'm the happiest person on earth.'_ Drea thought getting up and made her way to the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower and getting away a bit from her thoughts, she got dressed and packed her stuff together into her suitcase. Someone knocked on her door and she went to answer it. "Morning sweetheart! Ready for breakfast?" Torrie smiled at her and Drea nodded smiling "I'm coming in a second, will you wait for me?". Torrie looked at her watch nodding and Drea went in to get her stuff, then closed the door behind her. Trolling their suitcases behind them, the girls talked while on their way down to the lobby.

They met up with the guys and went to the restaurant to eat breakfast. Torrie kissed her husband Peter and joined Paul, Carly, Drea and Eddie at the table. Drea rolled her eyes at them like usually, being single since more than a year, it didn't make her happy to see couples around her. Paul didn't feel much better, since a long time he was searching for the special woman in his life, the one that could deal with his busy schedule, loving him for the person he is and not the wrestler. Paul and Drea looked into each others eyes, smiled and immediatly looked away again, so no one would notice. Drea all of sudden had this weird feeling in her tummy when she looked at Paul.

_'Now I know why I'm feeling so good today.'_ she thought smiling and Torrie waved her hand in front of Drea's face "Hello? Earth calling Drea! Wipe that goofy smile off your face Lady!". The others, except Paul, laughed as Drea shook her head and gave Torrie a _'what'_-look. "Come on baby, leave her alone. She's just not herself today." Peter smiled taking his wife's hand and Eddie looked suspiciously at Drea "And I wonder why.". She choked on her roll she was eating and Torrie softly tapped her on the back. "What the hell is the problem? Is it so strange for me to be happy for once? Do I always have to be in a depressive mood?" Drea looked mad into Eddie's direction, he was just about to say something when she got up and left her friends alone.

Eddie looked confused at Paul who just shook his head and went after Drea. "That was not the right time Eddie." Peter mentioned and took a sip of his coffee. "You could have said that earlier esse! After all you were the one who told me she came out of Paul's room this morning." Eddie stated and Torrie's jaw dropped "She stayed in Paul's room over the night?". Carly nodded after being quiet for a while "When I came in this morning, she just came out of the bathroom. Paul didn't mention much about what happened last night. Just said, they were talking and she fell asleep, so he let her sleep in his bed and he slept in mine.". They nodded at Carly and continued to eat breakfast. Eddie felt bad for being that way to her, he knew, he was playing out the father role too bad.

Drea was sitting in one of the hallways upstairs, with her knees up to her chest, crying. Paul slowly walked up to her and kneeled down beside her "Hey...don't cry. I don't wanna see you crying.". He softly stroked her hair and wiped away a tear with his thumb. Drea couldn't help but smile at how sweet Paul was towards her. "Thank you Paul! You are truly amazing." she lightly smiled and got up to hug him. Drea wrapped her arms around his neck, while he put his arms around her waist and held her close.

She soaked in the scent of his cologne and smiled, while Paul caressed her back softly. "Oh my god! Can't you losers get a room and save us these disgusting pictures?" Melina faked gagging and Drea turned around "Just fuck off Melina. Whatever the reason is that you hate me, get a fucking life and leave me the fuck alone.". Paul looked shocked at her, he hadn't seen her this upset yet. Grabbing Paul's hand, Drea raised her middlefinger in Melina's direction and the two walked off. "You'll pay for that bitch." Melina cursed and also walked off.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh oh...Eddie trying to play daddy doesn't sit well with Drea and Melina is being a bitch again, as always...I'll try to update daily now or at least every two days...just finished chapter 20...I so wanna tell you guys what happens, but we don't wanna spoil anything, don't we? ;) Gracias to **Arieru** and **Unpredictle Mind** for the reviews...20 reviews already, woohoo...never thought I would get that much...haha anyway, til next time... 


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 15 

Two weeks had passed since the night in Paul's room. Drea now travelled with Paul, still being mad at Eddie about his comment and playing this role towards her. The storyline between Paul and Drea continued perfectly. They were sitting in the hallway, waiting for the show to start with Paul cracking one joke after another and Drea hardly able to breathe because of laughing so hard. "Stop it Paul! I'm dying!" Drea laughed and wiped some tears away that formed from her constant laughing.

Paul stood up, pretending to have a microphone in his hand "If I can be serious for a minute..." and she totally bursted out laughing at him pretending to be Lance Storm. He chuckled at her totally freaking out and then sat down again next to her "But no kidding now, don't you think, you and Eddie should clear things up? I mean, you guys haven't talked since two weeks.". Drea's smile slowly faded "I know it's childish from my part..." and Paul interrupted her "I didn't say that Drea. But both of you are my friends and I don't like seeing you guys fight or not talk to each other. Ok Eddie made a mistake, but you should be able to forgive as well.".

"You are right Paul, it's just that I'm so damn stubborn. I got that from my _'dad'_." she totally stressed the word _'dad'_ and rolled her eyes. Paul nodded "I know where you're coming from, but you don't want it to go on like this forever, do you?" and Drea shook her head looking down. Searching for comfort, she took Paul's hand and squeezed it. Drea knew he was right with what he said and she respected him for being nothing but honest to her. It felt so good to have him by her side, even though just as a friend. She got up, gave Paul a kiss on the cheek and left. He smiled, knowing exactly where she was going.

"Come in!" Eddie stated and continued digging through his stuff. When he turned around, he noticed Drea standing at the door, looking down with her hands in her jeans' pockets. "Hey..." she almost whispered in a shy tone and Eddie lightly smiled "Hey Mamacita.". Drea sighed heavily and searched for the right words in the awkward situation between the two of them. "Listen Eddie, I'm...I'm sorry about how I reacted two weeks ago. It's just that..." she stuttered, having a hard time to spill out what she really wanted to say.

Eddie planted his hands on her shoulder in a show of comfort "Hey, it's ok. I know, I tend to overreact in the father role. It's just that I'm so used to it with my girls and well...I kind of consider you my daughter." and Drea shot him a shocked look, tears forming in her eyes "Your...your daughter?". And he nodded smiling, locking eyes with her and trying to study her expression. Tears started rolling down her face, yet she had a smile on her face. "I really don't know what to say Eddie, it's just because...I...I never really had a father." Drea admitted more sobbing her words out than anything and then continued "He never really cared about me, all he cared about was his fucking beer and even when I turned 18, which was supposed to be the greatest day of my life, he didn't call or even send a card. And at that time of my life, I was pretty happy not having a father.".

Taking her in his arms, Eddie tried to calm her down by holding her close and stroked her back softly. "I don't think, I'm the best dad in the world, but I believe, I can do better than that sorry excuse of a man that claims to be your father. And if I sometimes say strange comments or question your actions, it's just because I care Mamacita. And I mean it, I do care about you, just like Paul cares a lot about you." he smiled as she raised her head and looked into his eyes, a small smile forming on her face. "And I care a lot about you guys too." Drea smiled taking his hands and Eddie pulled her in for another hug. "You know...Paul really likes you a lot." he stated, releasing her from his hug and looking into her eyes.

Nodding she smiled "I know and I like him a lot too. It's just that, he's such a sweet person and I feel he really cares about me. Same goes for me, in the past weeks, he just got so important for me and I wouldn't know what to do without him anymore. Being around him just feels so right." and kind of blushed about what she just said, she didn't mean to tell Eddie that soon. Again Eddie had that stupid grin on his face, because he totally knew what she meant and he was glad his plan finally worked out. Drea mentioned that she had to get ready for the show, since they would be on soon and she advised Eddie to watch real close tonight.

Paul and Drea walked to the gorilla, with her arm linked into his. "See you out there and good luck." she smiled and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Paul muttered a quiet _'thanks'_ and touched her cheek softly before his music started and he made his way out. _'I hope you don't mind what I'm about to do, but I have to.'_ Drea thought smiling as she watched him walk out. The match between Chavo and Paul continued very well, being for the Cruiserweight Title. Peter approached her, because he had to interfere in the match, which would end up with Drea making the safe. "You ready?" he smiled and checked his knee pads, she nodded "Never been more ready. How about you?".

Peter nodded and walked over to the gorilla, waiting for the stageworker to give a sign. The referee was knocked out, due to a clothesline from Chavo and Peter entered the arena as Billy Kidman, planting Paul with a DDT. Drea got ready and ran out to the cheers of the crowd, she tripped Peter and got into the ring, throwing him out and then taking care of Chavo. Getting the referee back into the ring, she helped Paul up and slid out, walking backwards with her eyes glued to the ring. Paul covered Chavo and got the pinfall.

Just like planned, he got up looking into Drea's direction and the two stared at each other, until she turned around and started to leave. Paul immediatly got out of the ring and ran after her. Before she could enter the backstage area, he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. The two looked into each others eyes. Normally, Drea was supposed to raise his hand and celebrate a bit with him, but she decided against it. She moved closer to Paul, slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Paul looked on in shock, he didn't know what to do, neither what to think. "Forgive me Paul." she whispered as her lips moved closer and softly captured his in a kiss.

The crowd errupted in cheers at the two of them kissing. After the shocking moment, Paul wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even more closer and eventually kissing back, deepening the kiss some more. It seemed like the two didn't care about being on national TV and about the thousands of people around them. Eventually, Drea broke up the kiss and slowly parted from Paul walking backwards and leaving him standing in his thoughts. "Oh my god Cole! I can't believe this! That London is one lucky guy." Tazz mentioned and Michael Cole nodded "Wow. Seems like this thing between Drea and Paul London, finally developed, Tazz.".

* * *

**Author's Note:** Was about damn time huh? Can't believe it took me 15 chapters to get to this point...haha I'm so glad you guys like the story so far and I hope you keep enjoying it...thanks to **Unpredictable Mind**, **SqueakyLittleKettle** and **Arieru** for the reviews! I'm really happy you are always reviewing the story... :) 


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 16 

Drea walked into the backstage area, her hand holding her head and an obviously confused look on her face. Why did she do it? Why on national TV and in a storyline that was supposed to go a different way? At least by this time of it. Eyes were glued on her, she was sure everyone saw what she had done and quite frankly, she could care less about them. Just when she was about to pass the catering area, Melina laughed in a sarcastic tone "And can you imagine? They call me a slut.". Drea immediatly turned on her tracks and glared at her hated co-worker "Say that again!". Melina smirked devilish "What? That you are what I've been saying since the beginning? A slut?" and she laughed.

That was enough for Drea, she ran and jumped on the table, causing it to tip over and her landing on top of Melina. Just like a machine, she threw punches to the Smackdown Diva's face and refused to stop. Long enough she took the trash talking she got from Melina without doing something about it, this just skipped the line. Rey calmly tried to pull Drea off Melina and by the time he made it, Drea struggled free again from his grip and went back at Melina. Causing them both to fall on the hard floor again. Eddie now helped Rey to get her off her fellow Diva. The two men tried keeping Drea in control. "Calm down Mamacita. She didn't mean it." Eddie pleaded and pushed her away from the scene.

"To hell! She meant every damn word of it, just like she meant her other fucking comments towards me since I joined Smackdown!" Drea screamed in anger and stared at Melina, who was held back by Mark Henry. "You're damn right I meant it! Because that's what you are, a slut. First you're making out with Randy Orton and now you're kissing Paul London on TV, even though you were not supposed to!" Melina shot back at her and Drea clinched her teeth together "First of, I never made out with Orton. Get your facts straight. And second of, what's between me and Paul, is none of your business.". Melina hissed "It sure as hell is. It's all of our business. You're a fucking ringrat!" and her boyfriend Johnny got into the play "Shut up Melina. I have no clue what your problem with Drea is, but this is getting too far. You need to chill and calm down for a second, it can't go on like this.". Melina shot her boyfriend a mad look, now he was jumping sides as well and probably he was in love with Drea anyway. Drea shoved Rey and Eddie's grip off her and started to leave. She had had enough for now.

Jackie joined Drea in the women's locker room, the two of them being alone. "Want me to leave you alone?" she looked unsure at Drea, who shot her a light smile and shook her head. "Don't listen to her. She's just jealous." Jackie smiled putting her hand on her friends thigh to comfort her. Drea nodded with a sad look on her face, but yet smiled and kinda laughed "Actually, she's the last thing I'm worried about.". Jackie shot Drea an expecting look "It's Paul, isn't it?" and her fellow Diva nodded sighing.

"It's just that, I probably knocked him totally out of his boots there. But I couldn't figure out another way of showing him what I'm feeling. I didn't have the guts to tell him, so I had to show him. Maybe national TV wasn't such a good idea after all, but well. The only problem is, I'm not sure how his feelings are towards me. He never made any advances what so ever." Drea explained and her friend nodded understanding "I know exactly how you are feeling. Matter of fact, not too long ago, I was having the same problems with Charlie. I fell so deeply in love with him, although we started out as friends. So just like you, I only had one choice, since I was a sissy to tell him. I kissed him in the middle of the hotel lobby, with all our co-workers around. And eventually, he kissed me back.". Jackie giggled as she played the memory in her mind again and a light smile grew on Drea's face.

At the same time, Paul was sitting in the men's locker room, his head in his hands with his arms resting on his thighs. His mind playing the scenario again that had happened outside. What did the kiss mean? Did she only want to get a good reaction out of the fans or did it mean something else? What did she mean by saying _'forgive me'_? Questions ran through Paul's mind, when Rey joined his friend in the locker room. Obviously, Paul didn't see the fight between Melina and Drea. "Yo man, are you ok?" Rey joined him on the bench, putting his hand on Paul's shoulder, his friend only shrugged "I don't really know man. You saw it, tell me what to think!" and looked at him.

Rey grabbed his chin trying to think and then shot Paul a light smile "I believe, you should let your heart tell you what to think.". Paul sighed "See that's the point Rey. My heart hopes that she did this, cause she feels the same for me as I do for her. But my mind questions it, it's not that I don't trust her or doubt her actions, but..." and Rey continued "But you think a girl like her, couldn't fall in love with a guy like you, right?". And Paul nodded at his friend, sighing heavily and Rey squeezed his shoulder "That's bullshit esse and you know that. You're a great guy and I know, Drea knows that as well. Otherwise she wouldn't have spent so much time with you. I've seen the happiness in her eyes when she's around you and I highly doubt, she's faking those. You can't fake real emotions esse. If you doubt what I'm saying, ask her. She will tell you the truth.".

All Paul could do was nod his head and sigh. Why was life so complicated? "Go and talk to her bro, you guys need to clear this up and get the facts straight." Rey offered his friend a smile and softly patted him on the back as Paul nodded, getting up to leave. He turned around once again "Gracias esse. You really helped me a lot." and Rey winked "No problem man, anytime again. Now get the hell out of here, you got business to take care of.". Paul smiled and left the locker room, closing the door behind him. He sighed before he started to make his way to the women's locker room.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok nothing too big in this chapter, just a little insight what happened afterwards...as usual, thanks to **Unpredictable Mind**, **SqueakyLittleKettle** and **Arieru** for the reviews, I love you guys! hehe See ya tomorrow... 


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 17 

The two women still sat in the women's locker room, Jackie telling Drea a little more about her fairytale relationship with Charlie Haas. "He went to your parents and asked for permission to marry you? Wow that's so romantic." Drea smiled and Jackie grinned "Yeah he did. I believe, it was the most sweetest thing he ever did for me. Oh and while I'm at it, you're also invited to the wedding. I'd love to have you as one of my bridesmaids.". Her friend's jaw dropped "Are you serious? Oh gosh, that would be more than awesome. In the words of Edge and Christian...that would totally reek of awesomeness!" and they laughed together, just then there was a knock on the door.

Jackie got up to answer it, while Drea packed some of her stuff together, not paying attention to who was at the door. She heard Jackie telling the person to hold on and looked at her when she returned. "It's Paul." her friend whispered and Drea swallowed down a hard bundle of fear, she grabbed Jackie's hand while getting up and Jackie squeezed it. Slowly she made her way over to the door and saw Paul standing outside, with his back turned to her. Drea sighed, stepping out of the locker room and closing the door behind her.

Paul noticed the sound of a door closing, he turned around and looked at her. The situation was awkward with her standing in front of the door, her head down and her hands in her jeans' pockets. Taking a step forward to Drea, Paul never took his eyes of her. Silence gained the upper hand and Drea couldn't feel more uncomfortable. What was she going to tell him? Would it effect their friendship? Quite simple, she didn't know.

After another few moments, Drea finally broke the silence "Paul, look I..." and was cut off by Paul softly putting his finger on her lips. Only shaking his head with a smile on his face, Paul moved closer to her and softly rested his right hand on the back of her neck, pulling her face closer to his before his lips softly brushed hers. _'Now or never!'_ he thought and carefully planted his lips on hers, kissing them softly. Drea almost melted by feeling his soft lips, slowly she wrapped her arms around Paul's waist and returned the favour. For a few seconds the world seemed to stand still.

Paul couldn't be more happier than he was in that moment, since months he wished to hold this woman in his arms and now he was. Drea shared the same feeling, in all the weeks she spent time being with Paul, her feelings for him grew bigger and bigger every single day, all she wanted was to be with him and be the special woman in his life. After what seemed to be forever they parted and she leaned her forehead against his chest, closing her eyes. Paul took in the wonderful scent of her hair and carefully kissed it. She looked up again in his beautiful green-brown eyes. This image of love and respect in his eyes made Drea weak.

Around the corner, Rey and Eddie watched the scenes that appeared in front of their eyes. Rey smiled "It was about time. I can't believe your plan really worked." and Eddie chuckled a bit "You are right. But hey homes, how could you doubt the success of my plan? Those two are made for each other, just look at them.". Rey nodded at his friend in agreement and they went back to the locker room. Teddy Long approached Paul and Drea, who were still standing there and staring into each other eyes.

"Okay you two lovebirds, I hate to break ya two up, but Mr. McMahon wants to see ya Drea. He says it's important, so I suggest you holla at your business and I take care of your man." he said and Drea finally nodded, still looking at Paul. He held on to her hand, as she slowly started walking off and finally let her hand slip away. "So are you guys serious?" Teddy smiled and Paul grinned "Yeah. At least I think so. Isn't she just wonderful?". Teddy laughed "Yeah playa, she is really wonderful and I'm glad you got her, not somebody else." and Paul nodded at him. He then excused himself and went back to the locker room.

"Vince? You wanted to see me?" Drea peeked through the door of his office and he motioned for her to come in. "Sit down young Miss!" Vince stated and the fear grew bigger inside of her as she sat down in front of his desk. "So..." he started and folded his hands on the desk "I wanna talk about what you did out there.". Drea nodded with her head down and Vince continued "Normally, I would have suspended you for what you did, because your personal stuff is not my problem and this is not the first time, this happened with you Drea. But to be honest, this time, I can't be really mad, you and Paul London achieved the biggest pops in the whole show and that's all that counts for me. But next time, think before you do something out of storyline, ok?".

Nodding her head softly she smiled lightly and Vince also shot her a light smile. Drea thanked her boss and wanted to leave the office again, when Vince spoke up again "Oh and Drea? I'm putting you and Paul into one hotelroom. It's saving you and me a lot of trouble, if you know what I mean." and made the money sign with his fingers. She laughed and nodded, then left the office to the men's locker room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**As promised here's the next chapter...ok it wasn't the best one, I know...it will get better though, I hope...lol thanks to my 3 girls for the reviews: **SqueakyLittleKettle**, **Arieru** and **Unpredictable Mind**...until tomorrow 


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 18 

"Hey slut, I hope you got fired!" Melina smirked leaning against the wall, as Drea was about to walk past her. Drea also smirked "Sorry to disappoint you bitch, as a matter of fact, Vince liked it." and Melina stood face to face with her, looking straight into her eyes "Well that's too bad. But trust me, I'll make your life a living hell. Just like you did with mine!". She didn't understand what Melina meant with that and she could care less about this jealous woman. "Whatever." Drea rolled her eyes and continued her way to the men's locker room. How could she make Melina's life a living hell when she didn't have anything to do with her?

It was a total mystery to her. Drea knocked on the locker room door and went in, immediatly walking over to Paul with a huge smile on her face. Giving her a quick kiss, he wrapped his right arm around her waist and their fellow co-workers applauded with smiles on their faces. "Finally!" Charlie laughed and threw his arms up in frustration. Laughing Paul threw his towel at him "Shut up! Do I need to remind you, that you were in the same situation a while ago?" and Charlie's face grew red "Ok I'm quite.". "Thought so." Paul laughed and pulled his new girlfriend closer. "Let's go out tonight! It's celebration time!" Rey grinned and his friends nodded in agreement.

"What's this? I have to share a room with John? Paul!" Carly looked in disbelief at his friend and Paul shrugged his shoulders, while Drea only chuckled. Carly pointed at her "That's all your fault woman, now I have to listen to his stupid raps all night long." and she laughed, John pouted behind her back "Yo I'm not thrilled sharing a room with a freaking chia pet either.". Drea bursted out laughing, she knew those two together in one room would be the total chaos. "Yeah you are laughing, you don't have to share a room with a freaking chia pet." John stated and she softly patted him on the back "Hey, you'll make it. Paul did and so you will too.".

Carly raised an eyebrow at his friend "Now what do you mean with that?" and she just shrugged him off smiling. "Let's go now, or we'll never get to the club on time." Paul suggested, grabbing his key card and Drea's hand, before walking off with her. On their way up, the two listened to Carly and John argueing and could only smile about it. All four of them left into their rooms to get ready. Drea put her bag on the bed when Paul approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You know, I'm really thrilled to share a room with you, but I don't wanna rush into things. I don't want this relationship to end like my others." he stated and she turned around, putting her arms around his neck "Paul, neither do I. I just wanna take it slow, not rush into anything. We have so much to get used to.". Paul nodded and pulled her close to him, as Drea took in the scent of his cologne.

"Wow this place is huge." Carly looked around in awe and his friends nodded in agreement. "And lots of hot chicks in here." John grinned and started dancing around, Drea laughed "Save it for the dancefloor John.". They seated theirself at a table and ordered their drinks. "Come on Drea, let's dance! The night is not getting any younger." John said and dragged her along with him, Paul only looking on amused as she tried to release herself from Cena's grip. "John! I got my boyfriend sitting at the table and you got plenty of chicks wanting to dance with you. What's up with this?" Drea shot him a weird look when he finally let go off her hand, he smiled "Is it bad that I wanna share the first dance of the night with one of my best friends?". She couldn't help but laugh "You're such a dork John." and he nodded "And that's why you love me, right?".

Drea nodded laughing as the two danced away. Jackie chuckled "John could use some dance lessons. He may be a good rapper, but dancing is surely not his thing." and the others laughed at her comment. "Let us show him how latinos work the dancefloor Paul." Rey grinned and his friend nodded chuckling, both dragging Jackie and Torrie along with them. "We should have brought along more women!" Peter stated chuckling and Charlie nodded in agreement, Carly frowned "Well at least your women are here, mine is sitting at home.". Peter softly patted him on the back "I know how that feels man. Why don't you bring her along with us for a couple of weeks? I'm sure the girls would love to meet her." and Carly smiled at the thought of having his lovely girlfriend with him.

The night caried on as the group obviously had a lot of fun in the club. John and Drea were still dancing together as were the others. A slow song started playing and Paul walked up to them "Will you grant me this dance dear Lady?". Chuckling Drea answered "Quite the gentlemen huh?" and Paul nodded smiling. John shook his head laughing and made his way back to the table, Drea wrapped her arms around Paul's neck as he put his around her waist and the couple danced slowly to "(Everything I do) I do it for you" by Bryan Adams. "Don't tell me it's not worth trying for...I can't help it, there's nothing I want more...I would fight for you...I'd lie for you...walk the wire for you...yeah I'd die for you..." she sang quietly, he smiled "I could get used to hear you singing for me." and she laughed "You better don't.".

Paul pulled her close and kissed her lips with a passion that Drea never felt before. Returning the favour she ran her fingers through his hair when Jackie approached them, putting her hand on Drea's shoulder "We're going now guys. You can stay here if you want to.". Drea looked at Paul who nodded and then said "Nah we're coming too.". Just a few moments later the group left the club and went back to the hotel. Paul and Drea said _'good night'_ to everyone and went up to their room. After removing her make-up, Drea changed into her pyjama and joined Paul in bed. He wrapped his arm around her and soon the two had fallen asleep.

The next couple of weeks were a bit rough for everyone in the WWE since a lot of people were let go all of sudden and the draft lottery was coming up. Just one day after their wedding, Charlie and Jackie got the call, also their close friend Peter. Paul and Drea couldn't believe what was going on, in such a short amount of time they lost a lot of their close friends, since they were either fired or drafted to RAW. Much to Drea's displeasure, Randy got drafted to Smackdown! as well. She knew right away this wouldn't be good at all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah another not too exciting chapter...the real drama comes soon...hope you guys still enjoy it... :) thanks for the reviews **Arieru** and **Unpredictable Mind**... 


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 19 

A couple of weeks later everything was back to it's normal. Drea had moved out of the Guerrero house in which she was living with Eddie and his family, since she had joined Smackdown. Vickie and the girls have been like a second family to her and it was hard for her to leave them, since she was like a big sister to Eddie's girls, but she promised them to visit everytime she had a chance. Her and Paul moved into a beautiful house in Paul's hometown of Austin, Texas. Although her friends told her it was too soon to move together with Paul, Drea made the decision to do it. Either way, she needed to move out of the Guerrero house, since it was actually only for the time until she found an appartment of her own.

After a week of moving chaos, Paul and Drea got back on the road with Smackdown. The two walked into the arena together and were greeted by a couple of their co-workers. As they turned a corner, Eddie sneaked up on them from behind, picking Drea up. She laughed and pleaded with Eddie to let her down again, which he did. Eddie's smile faded as he felt a sudden pain in his heart, he grabbed it and tried to catch his breath. Drea look concerned at him "Eddie? Eddie are you alright?" and he nodded flashing her a light smile "I'm fine babe.".

Paul helped him sit down on a chair "You look pale esse. Are you sure you're ok?" and also looked worried at him. Eddie chuckled "Come on, I'm fine, really. I was just feeling a bit dizzy." and Drea shot him a sceptical look "Don't lie to me Eddie. Promise me you will see a doctor after the show!". Sighing he got up "Ok, ok. I will pay the good old doc a visit after the show. Happy now?" and she nodded flashing Eddie a light smile.

"Do you think Eddie really went to get checked by the doc?" Drea looked concerned at Paul who just returned from the bathroom rubbing his wet hair with a towel. Grabbing a pair of boxer-briefs he looked at her "It's Eddie we're talking about, right?" and she blinked at him "Paul!". "Calm down darling. You know Eddie, he will shrug it off like it's nothing and maybe he was really just feeling a bit dizzy, we all have that sometimes." Paul smiled at his girlfriend as he made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around Drea's waist. Sighing she wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm just worried baby, you know me." and Paul nodded "I do and that's why I love you.".

The couple shared a passionate kiss, as they parted Drea softly whispered "I love you Paul." and he smiled, his forehead against hers "I love you too Drea.". Paul let go off her and started making his way over to his suitcase when Drea ripped the towel off his waist laughing. "Did I ever tell you that you have one sexy butt?" she grinned looking at him as he put his boxer-briefs on, Paul laughed "Let me think about it..." and stuffed a hand under his chin pretending to think "Yeah you did. Probably around a million times already.". Drea smirked at him "Don't tell me you don't like that." and waved the towel playfully. "I never complained, did I?" Paul grinned walking over to her, he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips softly.

Slowly he pushed her back on the bed and crawled on top of her. For the longest time they looked deep into each others eyes, it seemed as if time was standing still. Paul carefully brushed some of her now ruby colored hair out of her face and smiled at her with this love in his eyes that Drea adored so much. As he wanted to kiss her again there was a knock on the door, Paul moaned and rolled his eyes as Drea chuckled. "We never get any privacy here, it's horrible." he sighed and she kissed his cheek "Come on, open the door.". He sighed again before getting up and putting his jeans on to open the door. Gasping he looked at the person who was standing in front of him.

"Brian! I can't believe it! What are you doing here?" Paul hugged his old friend Brian Kendrick still in shock. "Surprised to see me huh?" Brian grinned hugging his friend back and Paul laughed "Totally, but it's always good to see you. Come on in!". He led Brian inside who looked a bit unsure at Drea who was sitting on the bed. Getting up she lightly smiled at Brian who returned the smile, Paul walked over to Drea and put his arm around her shoulder "Brian? This is my girlfriend, Drea!". "Nice to meet you, Brian!" she shot him a smile shaking his hand and he did the same "My pleasure, Drea.". "Now tell me, why are you here?" Paul questioned being curious as he looked at Brian who grinned "Just signed my new WWE contract and thought I would stop by to see how you're doing, but you're in good hands as it seems.". Nodding Paul smiled and kissed Drea's forehead. "But it's good to have you back man, I missed you around here." Paul mentioned and the two bumped knuckles.

The three decided to go downstairs into the restaurant, talk a bit and grab a bite to eat. As Brian and Paul were talking about their time in ROH, Drea saw this certain glamour of happiness in Paul's eyes and she remembered the night when they had a conversation in Paul and Carly's room. _"Yeah I know that feeling. In fact, I had it when I came here from ROH. You know, all my friends were there, all the people I loved so dearly and since the death of Daniel, my brother, it was very hard to capture my heart like this, but they did." _Drea smiled as she thought about what Paul said that night and she was happy that he had Brian with him again now.

Excusing herself, she got up and went directly to the restroom. As she was about to pass the men's room, the door opened and a familiar person stood in front of her. "Hey Drea, nice to see you again." he smirked, she looked a bit shocked at him but then her expression turned to being flat out annoyed. "Orton..." Drea stated in a low voice and wanted to walk off but Randy stopped her, grabbing her wrist and pushing her against the wall. "Is that how you welcome an old friend back? Not very nice." he mentioned with an evil grin, she tried to push him off but he was too strong. Looking at him with pure anger she answered "You don't deserve any welcome, now let me go!" and again tried to free herself from his grip.

Shaking his head Randy tightened the grip a bit more, causing Drea to writhe in pain. Just like in the past she tried to ram her knee into his privates, but this time he averted the attack and pushed her knee back. "See? I'm smarter since last time and this will never happen again. Did you think I forgot? I never did and I never will. No woman will ever embarrass me like that again and you know what? Being with that little jerk off London won't save you either, you will pay for what you did to me and if I were you, I would be watching my back 24/7." Randy mentioned and let go off her, smirking one last time before walking off. Drea ran into the ladies' room and tried to catch her breath again.

All day she had been advoiding running into Randy and until now, it worked. _'What kind of problem does everyone have with me lately?'_ she thought staring at the mirror. Someone put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped in shock. "Sorry Miss, didn't want to scare you. Are you alright?" a young woman with bleach blonde hair looked at her and she let out a huge breather "It's ok. Yeah I'm alright, just a little tired.". Drea offered the young woman, who looked familiar, a smile and extended her hand "I'm Drea between.". The woman shook her hand smiling "Jillian, but you can call me Jill." and Drea blinked at her, yet smiled "Ah...you're the new girl, right?".

Jillian nodded "It's my first day on the road." and Drea lightly smiled at the new Diva "I see. Come on, I'll introduce you to some people.". Taking her hand, Drea dragged Jillian with her to the table Paul and Brian were sitting at. "Guys? This is Jillian, she's new here. Jill? This are Paul and Brian." Drea introduced them and the three shook hands. Jillian joined the three at the table and the group got caught up in a conversation. For a while Drea even forgot about her confrontation with Randy, until she drifted off into her thoughts again. Paul couldn't help to recognise that something was wrong, but decided to drop the topic until they were alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally a long chapter...Brian is back and sadly, so is Randy. What is it with everybody threatening Drea? Will they eventually stick to their words? We shall find out later...ok that's stupid, because I know already...haha anywhooo...thanks for the reviews **Unpredictable Mind**, **SqueakyLittleKettle** and **Arieru**. SLK, don't worry about the essay, I'm thankful for any advice or suggestion I get. Writing a story in english is new to me, so I'm happy when people tell me what I can do better and I'm always willing to learn. So keep the reviews coming. :) 


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 20 

On the next day, Paul tried to find out what was wrong with Drea the night before, but she just shrugged it off and didn't want to talk about it. He decided that it was the best to not bother her anymore, because that would only make her shut down even more. Late in the evening Paul and Drea decided to visit the Central Park, since that was a must while being in New York. Since it was already dark outside, the two walked through the park without getting noticed. Paul sat down on the green grass and Drea sat in between his legs with her back turned to him, softly he wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. "What is on your mind?" Paul looked at Drea as the moonlight highlighted her face softly, she smiled looking into the stars "I'm just thinking about how happy and thankful I am to have you by my side.". Smiling Paul stroked her cheek and softly kissed it, Drea closed her eyes once again enjoying the moment. The couple stayed for another hour, not talking, just holding each other and looking into the stars.

Back in the hotel, Drea went to take a shower as Paul decided to zap a bit through the TV. When she returned, Paul had fallen asleep with the TV still on, Drea smiled and turned it off. After putting on a boxershort and a top, she layed down next to Paul and watched him sleep.

_**The words have been drained from this pencil...  
Sweet words that I want to give you...  
And I can't sleep, I need to tell you, goodnight...**_

Softly she stroked away a strand of hair that covered his face and intently watched him smile in his sleep. _'How beautiful he is.'_ she thought and listened to Paul breathing peacefully.

_**When we're together I feel perfect...  
When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart...**_

She crawled under the blanket and carefully covered him again. Paul stired and opened his eyes slowly still being half asleep.

_**All that you say is sacred to me...  
Your eyes are so blue, I can't look away as we lay in the stillness...**_

He put his arm around her waist, pulling her close. The couple looked deep into each others eyes as Paul whispered "I love you!" and Drea kissed his lips softly replying "I love you too.".

_**You whisper to me...**_

_**Lady, marry me, promise you'll stay with me...  
Oh you don't have to ask me, you know you're all that I live for...**_

Paul lovingly stroked her cheek, she took his hand and kissed his fingertips. Smiling he kissed the top of her nose as Drea snuggled closer to him.

_**You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you...  
Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky...**_

"I don't even deserve you." she sighed and looked up into his beautiful green-brown eyes. Paul shot her a sceptical look "Why would you say something like that?" and Drea shrugged "I just feel that way sort of. You are too good to me.". Softly he ran his fingers through her long hair "Baby, that's because I love you so much. You mean the world to me, I can't even describe it." and kissed her lips.

_**I've always been right behind you...  
Now I'll always be right beside you...**_

She smiled at him, tears of happiness forming in her eyes. He pulled her close and took in the comforting scent of her hair as he held her in his arms.

_**So many nights I've cried myself to sleep...  
Now that you love me I love myself...**_

"You're my angel!" she smiled running her fingers through his soft black hair and they shared an endearing kiss.

_**I never thought I would say that...  
I never thought there'd be you...**_

She snuggled into his chest and only a short time later the two had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Excuse the lateness everyone...my comp loves me a lot and crashed so bad that the last couple of chapters I wrote got deleted...soooo I had to write them again, which took a bit...but we're good to go now. So this chapter was something for the romantic buffs and the songfic lovers, it was my first attempt at something like this and I think it turned out ok. What do you think? For anyone who wonders, the lyricsI used are from a song called "You" by Evanescence. So what's in store next for Drea and Paul? When will Melina and Randy get their revenge? As usual, thanks to my girls **Arieru**, **Unpredictable Mind** and **HeartsAndLies** for the reviews. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 21 

"Hey sweetheart!" Drea hugged Shaul, Eddie's oldest daughter, as she arrived at the Guerrero house in Phoenix, Arizona. Sherilyn, Eddie's second daughter, ran up to Drea and hugged her waist "I missed you so much big sis!". Laughing Drea patted her head "I missed you too babygirl." and spotted Eddie who was leaning against the doorframe, smiling. Drea put her arms around the girls and went inside with them. In the kitchen, a smiling Vickie welcomed her with a hug "It's so good to see you sweety, we missed you a lot. Why didn't you bring Paul along?" and Drea returned the hug "I missed you all too. Paul is in New Mexico to visit his mother and I'm here to visit my family.".

Smiling she turned her head to Eddie who stood behind her, giving her shoulders a squeeze "And that's exactly what we are, your family Mamacita.". Drea spent a whole three days with the Guerrero family, she was glad to have some time off the road and rest her tired body for a while. One evening, her and Eddie had some _'father-daughter'_ time together. The two sat in Eddie's garden talking about life in general. "So tell me, are you happy with Paul?" Eddie questioned looking at her, Drea blushed looking down but smiled "I couldn't be more happy Eddie. Paul is the best thing that ever happened to me...well besides you of course." and she grinned at him.

He chuckled "Oh come on, you didn't mean that." and she took his hand "Eddie I really meant it. You are such a blessing to me and I'm so glad to have you in my life. You've been there for me since day one and I know, without you, I wouldn't have made it. Thanks for everything...papi.". Tears rolled down Eddie's cheeks, yet he smiled and squeezed her hand. Drea stood up and hugged him close with tears in her eyes "I love you papi.". Pulling her close he whispered "I love you too sweetheart!" and smiled.

A few weeks later both RAW and Smackdown! were in Minneapolis, Minnesota. They were taping both shows since both brands had to go on a tour through Europe the following week. Drea was excited, although Smackdown! didn't have a show in Germany, she would visit her family anyway, which she wanted to do for so long. It was still early as Paul and Drea got themself ready to eat breakfast with the others. There was a knock on the door when Paul just put the last pieces of clothes into his suitcase, Drea opened the door and before her stood a crying Rey Mysterio. "Rey? What happened?" she looked worried at him as he was still crying, not being able to talk. Paul joined them "What's wrong esse?" and Rey tried to collect himself wiping away the tears.

"Eddie...he's..." Rey started but broke down in tears again and Drea hugged him "Calm down, tell us what happened.". Rey looked into Drea's eyes "Eddie's dead. He's dead, Drea!" and her face immediatly turned pale, she felt light-headed. "This is not a good joke Rey." she mentioned staring at him, he shook his head still crying "It's not a joke, he...he passed away." and looked at the couple. Tears started forming in her eyes "This is not true! You're lying!" and again Rey shook his head. "No, you're lying! You're a liar!" she started to scream and hit her fists against Rey's chest breaking down in tears. Paul pulled her away with tears in his eyes and held her close.

Drea completely broke down and sank onto her knees still crying. She couldn't believe this was real, she didn't want to believe it. Paul helped his weak girlfriend up, taking her into his arms and trying to calm her down. Then he looked at Rey "Can we see him?" and Rey shrugged. The three started making their way to Eddie's room, when Drea spotted Chavo, she ran into his arms and cried on his shoulder. "He just fell asleep, sweety. It didn't hurt, he just fell asleep." Chavo cried as he still held her and she nodded lightly, letting go off him.

Drea went back to Paul, who embraced her and silently cried shutting his eyes. She felt empty and didn't know what to do, neither what to think. _'Why did this happen? He was still so young!' _she thought and gripped Paul's shirt. Several people were standing in the hallway when morticians carried Eddie out in a metal casket. When Paul and Drea saw the casket, they were hit by emotions again, unable to look at it much longer. They both knew this wouldn't be easy to cope with.

Later that day all of the superstars were already in the arena. It was silent in the locker rooms, no one was talking. Every now and then you could hear someone crying. Instead of the normal shows, both RAW and Smackdown! held tribute shows for Eddie. Drea was sitting on one of the WWE boxes with her knees up to her chest, staring at the floor. She thought about the days she spent with Eddie, her talk with him in the garden. _'I love you too sweetheart!'_ she could still hear him saying these words as if it was yesterday.

"Why did you take him away god? Just tell me why." Drea said to herself as tears formed in her already bloodshot eyes. "Drea..." a weak woman's voice said and she turned her head to see Vickie. Immediatly she jumped off the box and ran into her arms. "I'm so sorry Vickie. I'm sorry." Drea cried being unable to control herself anymore and Vickie hugged her close crying as well "Don't be sweety. He's in a better place now, Eddie's with god.". Drea nodded lightly wiping away the tears and letting go off her. Vickie lightly smiled at her "Eddie was really proud of you, Drea. And he loved you like a daughter, always remember that." and Drea tried to smile as the tears kept flowing "I loved him too and I always will. He will always be in my heart and if you need me, I will always be there.".

Nodding Vickie touched her cheek and walked off, leaving Drea alone. Never before did the death of someone struck her like this and inside she knew, she wouldn't be the same anymore. Eddie had touched her life in so many aspects and now that he was gone, Drea was missing the one thing that hasn't been there until she met him...a father. Sure, there were other guys in the company that she considered to be like a dad to her. For one there was Chris Benoit, his advices had kept her out of trouble so many times.

Then there was Mark, better known as Undertaker, who she build a very strong friendship with in the last months and although he never mentioned anything, Drea knew in her mind that he truly cared about her and she smiled a bit about the nickname he had given her. _"I don't like the name Drea, I'm gonna call you...cookie. Yeah, that's it. Cookie."_ a smile formed on her face as she remembered what he said. She could think about several other guys, but none of them could ever replace what Eddie has been to her. Why would god take away someone so precious, so kind, so humble and loving? _'God...'_ she thought and rolled her eyes. Drea never believed in god and she has had several arguments about this with Eddie.

But she was sure, if there would be a god, there wouldn't be so much pain and suffering in this world. _'If Eddie could read my thoughts now...'_ she sank down on her knees and covered her mouth with her hand. "Someone just wake me up from this bad dream, please." she whispered and felt a hand on her shoulder. Slowly she turned her head to see the one man she didn't want to see. Not in this moment, never. Randy just wanted to open his mouth when Drea got up and stated with so much hatred in her eyes "I swear, just say one fucking word and I will rip you apart. And you will wish, you never met me. Trust me!". She started walking off, but not without another glance at Randy.

She decided to go into the women's locker room, although she didn't feel like talking to anyone. When Drea entered the room, she spotted her friend Amy. Slowly she walked over to her, tears rolling down her face and Amy opened her arms, embracing her friend tight. The two women sat down, but neither one of them talked. It remained silent in the locker room, each one of the women being in their thoughts. A cellphone started ringing and the girls, except Drea, checked their cellphone's. Amy softly nudged Drea "It's yours babe." and she nodded, taking the cellphone out. It was AJ who called to see how she's doing, because he obviously knew what happened. Drea kept the conversation short, she explained to him that she was not in the mood for talking. The night carried on as the whole WWE waited for the taping to start.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I didn't wanna do this, but it had to be done at some point. I had a hard time writing this, Eddie's death still hurts me tremendously and with this chapter, I just tried to express my feelings. Hope the way I wrote it didn't offend anyone. Thanks for the reviews **Unpredictable Mind**, **Jasmin63**, **Arieru**, **HBKnY2J4eva** and **HeartsAndLies**. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 22 

Right before the taping, the superstars recorded testimonials to give Eddie their last tribute. Drea and Paul walked hand in hand to the room they were recorded in. Paul kissed Drea's forehead and let her walk in, waiting on the outside for her. Wondering what his girlfriend might say about their beloved friend, he sat down and sighed. Inside, Drea took a seat and let the camera crew put the microphone on her. She knew exactly what she wanted to say, she never had a problem putting her feelings into words. The camera crew stepped back and she watched the man behind the camera adjust it to her level. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into her thoughts again as she was already doing the whole day. "We're ready! Drea...Drea?" the camera man questioned, Drea snapped out of her daze and nodded. _'1...2...3...4...go!'_

"When I got here a few months ago, Eddie was the first one to welcome me with open arms. He didn't ask questions, he didn't judge me. From day one he's been an amazing friend, a friend that you could always rely on and who was always there when you needed him. Over the months, Eddie became more than a friend to me, he became a father and although I know that he's in a better place now, I selfishly want him back here with us and I would give my everything for that." Drea paused, looking away in order to control her tears but she couldn't.

"Eddie, mi amigo y padre queridos, te quiero con todo mi corazón y mí nunca se olvidarán de usted. Usted estará siempre en mi corazón. ¡Te quiero papi!" _(Eddie, my beloved friend and father, I love you with all of my heart and I will never forget you. You will always be in my heart. I love you papi!)_ she finished and again broke down in tears. The camera man lightly smiled and nodded to her, signalising that she can go. After letting the camera crew remove the microphone, Drea dried her tears and left the room. Outside, Paul was talking to Chavo in spanish when Drea joined them.

Paul was next to record his testimonial, he got up and kissed Drea before going into the room. Chavo sat down next to her and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "You know..." he started and looked at her "Eddie told me a while ago that you were always singing for the girls while you lived there. I remember how happy he was when he said that and I thought you could sing for him tonight, if you don't mind.". "I don't know if I'll be able to Chavo. I can try though...for Eddie." she swallowed and lightly smiled at Chavo. He shot her a smile "He will love it, I'm sure. I will talk to Vince about it, ok?" and Drea nodded at him, Chavo let go off her hand and made his way to Vince's office.

As the show started, all RAW and Smackdown! superstars were standing in front of the titantron together with Road Agents and some other people. Vince talked about Eddie and then asked them to stand in silence as they were paying tribute with a ten-bell salute. Drea stood next to Paul with his arm wrapped around her, since he was still afraid she would collapse any moment. Afterwards a music video highlighting Eddie's life was shown as the fans kept chanting _'Eddie, Eddie...'_. Everyone clapped after the video presentation, Drea looked one last time at Paul before making her way to the ring. She got in wearing Eddie's shirt and the EG armband and went on the other side so Lilian Garcia could hand her the microphone. The music started playing as Drea positioned herself in the middle of the ring, sighing one last time. _'This is only for you Eddie!'_ she thought and started singing.

_**Thanks for all you've done...  
I've missed you for so long...  
I can't believe you're gone...  
You still live in me...  
I feel you in the wind...  
You guide me constantly... **_

I never knew what it was...  
To be alone...no...  
Cause you were always...  
There for me...  
You were always there waiting...  
But now I come home...  
And I miss your face so...  
Smiling down on me...  
I close my eyes to see...

_**  
And I know...  
You're a part of me...  
And it's your song...  
That sets me free...  
I sing it while...  
I feel I can't hold on...  
I sing tonight...  
Cause it comforts me... **_

I carry the things...  
That remind me of you...  
In loving memory of...  
The one that was so true...  
You were as kind as you could be...  
And even though you're gone...  
You still mean the world to me...

I never knew what it was...  
To be alone...no...  
Cause you were always...  
There for me...  
You were always there waiting...  
But now I come home...  
And it's not the same no...  
It feels empty and alone...  
I can't believe you're gone...

_**  
And I know...  
You're a part of me...  
And it's your song...  
That sets me free...  
I sing it while...  
I feel I can't hold on...  
I sing tonight...  
Cause it comforts me... **_

I'm glad he set you free from sorrow...  
I'll still love you more tomorrow...  
And you'll be here...  
With me still...  
And all you did you did with feeling...  
And you always found a meaning...  
And you always will...

And I know...  
You're a part of me...  
And it's your song...  
That sets me free...  
I sing it while...  
I feel I can't hold on...  
I sing tonight...  
Cause it comforts me...

The chants of _'Eddie, Eddie...'_ began again when Drea stopped singing, she couldn't hold it anymore, the tears were flowing again and she looked up, as if she was seeking comfort from Eddie. "I love you Eddie!" she screamed before dropping the microphone and leaving the ring. Drea approached her co-workers at the entrance who were all applauding, she didn't care and just went backstage without any word or reaction. For the rest of the night Drea sat beside Paul in the locker room, his presence comforted her and made her calm for a while.

After the show, Vince told everyone that he would give them off until the tour in Europe started. Drea was thankful, she knew that she needed time off and it was coming at the right time. Paul and her said their goodbye's before leaving the arena to the airport. Little did Drea know that on her way out she lost something that would change everything very soon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lateness again...I'm trying to keep track with writing, real-life and everything going on...anyone besides me watching the World Cup? Well I'm obviously watching since it's in my country...lol As for the story, it's all going downhill from here and I know this was yet another short chapter...but you're gonna love the next one...it's so looong...had to fit a lot of stuff in it. Between, for anyone wondering the lyrics I used are from a song called "In loving Memory" by Alter Bridge...I highly recommend you listen to it while reading...it's a beautiful song...as always thanks for the reviews **HBKnY2J4eva** and **Arieru**...til the next time... 


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 23 

Late that night the couple arrived at their house in Austin. As they entered the living room, both put their suitcases down and embraced in the middle of the room. "I can't believe he's gone Paul, I just can't." Drea sobbed and closed her eyes, Paul nodded stroking her hair "I know, me neither. But just remember that he's in a better place now, without pain and he will always watch over us.". They parted and she looked deep into his eyes "I can't do this anymore, I just can't!". "Yes you can babe and I will be here by your side, no matter what." he mentioned and softly kissed her lips. They didn't bother to unpack their clothes since it was already late, instead they both took a shower and went straight to bed.

_'Help me Drea! Please help me!'_ Eddie pleaded, appearing in her sleep before she woke up sweating. Immediatly she sat up looking around and saw Paul asleep next to her. Carefully she covered him with the blanket and got up, leaving into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she saw that her eyes were still bloodshot and the tears got mixed with the cold water she poured on her face. Again she looked up at the ceiling as tears of sadness flowed down her cheeks _'Why didn't you go to the doctor Eddie? Just tell me why.'_. Snapping back from her thoughts she grabbed a towel and dried her face. She couldn't sleep anymore, the thoughts of Eddie were haunting her whatever she was doing.

Wherever she looked, Drea saw Eddie in front of her with his famous smile. Everywhere she felt his presence and heard his voice. Drea walked into the living room and sat down on the window-sill, with her knees up to her chest. The room was dark and she was sunk in her thoughts as she stared out of the window. For the longest time Drea sat in complete silence, the stars shining in the dark sky above. After a while she started to shiver and tried keeping herself warm by rubbing her arms. Paul silently walked up to her and put a comforter around her shoulders. Drea turned her head and shot him a light smile, holding the comforter.

Getting down to her level, he grabbed her hand and held it "You should be sleeping hun.". Desperately Drea looked at him "I can't Paul. Eddie...he's...he's everywhere. In my dreams, in my thoughts, in my ear. I...I don't know how to deal with this." and Paul embraced her "We will make it through together. I promised Eddie once that I will be there for you no matter what and I don't intend on breaking that promise. I love you and I will be by your side through everything.". Softly she rested her head on his shoulder, she wanted to cry but she couldn't anymore. Her eyes hurt so much and just in that moment she wished for the first time she could turn back time.

Carefully Paul picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, he placed her on the bed and tucked her with the blanket. Laying down beside her, he crawled under the blanket and put his arms around her, pulling her close. Paul was glad when she finally fell asleep, he knew what she was going through and remembered how he felt when his brother passed away. "Reloj hacia fuera para mi hermano, Eddie. Le faltaré y le agradeceré por todo!" _(Watch out for my brother, Eddie. I will miss you and thank you for everything.)_ he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Only four days later, the funeral took place in Phoenix, Arizona. Several other superstars were in attendance to show Eddie their respect and love. The private service was held by "Superstar" Billy Graham. It was a beautiful day...well, what could be called a beautiful day for anyone who attended the funeral. Billy Graham stepped down from the podium as John Layfield, aka JBL, made his way up. In the third row, Drea sat next to Paul, Amy and Adam, better known as Edge, when John started talking about his friendship with Eddie. Over the days Drea shot completely down, hardly talking to anyone and not showing any emotion at all, not even towards Paul. He was worried, never did he see her like this before since the day he met her.

Something wasn't right and Paul had to find out for the sake of their relationship. While Paul worried about Drea, she inside still thought about the decision she made in the last days. They were gonna be upset with her, specially Paul, he probably wouldn't understand. But there was no way back and no one could change her mind. Being so stubborn probably wasn't the best thing on earth, but sometimes Drea was thankful for being that way. She took Paul's hand and he shot her a surprised look, this was more emotion than she had shown in days. Carefully he kissed it and shot her a light smile, but she didn't return it. Her eyes were so empty and tired, Paul missed the love they once displayed and that certain sparkle he fell in love with. Where was the old Drea and what could he do to bring her back?

After the funeral, Drea excused herself and went to look for Vince. "Vince?" she tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around "Drea? What can I do for you?". She bit her bottom lip and thought about her decision one last time, but no...she couldn't change her mind now. "You need to do me a favour please." Drea looked down and Vince shot her a sceptical look "And what would that be?". Paul watched the conversation between Vince and Drea, but neither could he hear what they were saying nor think of anything that she needed to talk about with Vince, specially at Eddie's funeral. A small smile formed on Drea's face when she walked away from Vince and made her way to the others. For once in a few days she felt a certain happiness inside of her. "Everything alright babe?" Adam put his arm around Drea's shoulder and she lightly nodded "I'm fine, really.".

Paul didn't know why, but he didn't trust the sudden change at heart of his girlfriend, she was up to something and he felt that it wasn't going to be something good. Vickie approached the group and shot them a light smile "Thank you all for coming. It means a lot to us.". Amy and Drea each linked their arms into Vickie's, while tears of sadness started rolling down the women's faces again. Vickie was surprised how many people actually risked a day of sleep only to pay their last tribute to Eddie, she knew that a couple of them had to fly to Europe immediatly. Slowly she turned her head in Drea's direction "Come with me for a second sweety." and Drea looked slightly surprised at her, yet nodded and the two women left the group. Taking Drea's hand, Vickie lead her to another room and closed the door behind them.

"Is something wrong Vickie?" Drea looked concerned at her and Vickie shook her head smiling lightly "Everything's fine. I just wanted to give you something.". Being curious, Drea watched as Vickie searched for something in her purse. "Close your eyes!" Vickie insisted and Drea did as she was told, she felt Vickie taking her right hand as she laid something in it. It was cold and felt like a chain. Vickie smiled "You can open your eyes hun." and looked at her face, waiting for an expression. Looking down at her hand, she gasped and covered her mouth in shock with her left hand. "Vickie...that's..." Drea started but was cut off by Vickie "Yeah, that's Eddie's cross necklace. I'm giving it to you because he wanted you to have it. It was supposed to be a birthday present. Paul told me that you're not dealing too well with Eddie's passing and I thought this would maybe help you. The necklace meant a lot to Eddie and always brought him pleasure, I hope it will do the same for you.".

Taking Vickie in her arms, Drea smiled and closed her eyes "Thank you so much Vickie. This really means a lot to me and I will take good care of it, I promise." and Vickie returned the hug. Immediatly Drea put on the silver necklace and looked at it. The diamonds that were worked into the cross sparkled in the sunlight as she slowly turned it around, carefully she ran her fingertips over the engraved words that read _'El dios de mayo bendice su alma maravillosa, Andrea. Amor Eduardo'_ _(May god bless your wonderful soul, Andrea. Love Eduardo)_ and smiled to herself. Much to Drea's surprise, she didn't even recognise when Vickie left the room.

"Drea?" Paul peeked into the room and she snapped out of her daze "Yeah?". Slowly he walked in and closed the door behind him. His gaze wandered from her eyes to the cross she was still holding. As if Drea knew what he wanted to ask, she smiled lightly "It's Eddie's necklace. Vickie gave it to me, it was supposed to be my birthday present." and he nodded understanding. Taking her hands Paul whispered "We gotta go back home babe or we will miss our flight to England." and she nodded. The two left the room and said their goodbye's before leaving the funeral. It was quiet the whole flight back to Austin, neither one of them felt the need to say anything.

Back at their house, both Paul and Drea went to add their last pieces of clothes to their suitcases. Paul wanted to approach Drea so badly, but he just couldn't. Something inside of him told him that it would only make it worse and things would eventually work out. After another hour, he joined her in the living room and sat down next to her. "I'm gonna call a cab for us in a minute, ok?" he desperatly tried to look in her eyes, but she just stared down and nodded. Sighing Paul got up but Drea reached out for his wrist and held him back with a firm grip. "I...I gotta tell you something Paul..." she started and he sat back down, knowing this wouldn't be good.

After letting out a huge sigh she continued "I won't fly to England with you and the others, in fact, I will fly back to Germany. Now before you get mad at me, let me explain." and Paul just stared at her, not sure whether he wanted to cry or punch someone. "You know that I've been missing my family for a long time and ever since I've been here, I never had the opportunity to see them, not only for a day. This and the fact that Eddie's death is really eating me alive, I just need a break, a break from everything. And..." she explained but he interrupted her "So what you're saying is, you need a break from everything which means, our relationship as well and you didn't even have the courage to tell me that?".

Anger lit up in Paul's eyes as he looked at her, waiting for an answer. Drea started to cry "You're getting this all wrong Paul..." and again he interrupted her "What the hell is there to get wrong? You wait 'til the last fucking day to tell me you're not coming with us and that you need a break from everything. What have I ever done that you don't trust me? You could have talked about this with me!". Paul got up and paced around in frustration, grabbing his head.

Wiping away her tears Drea stood up and went over to her boyfriend, resting her head on his shoulder "I can understand you're mad at me and you have every right to be. I promise that I will explain everything to you, but now is not the right time since you're mad and I gotta go, my flight is taking off soon." and she cupped his face, turning his head to face her. She looked deep into his eyes "I love you with all of my heart Paul, never forget that!" and with that being said, Drea kissed him one last time before taking her suitcase and leaving their house for an indefinite time. Paul sunk down to his knees as the tears started rolling down his face. In only one week he lost one of his closest friends and the love of his life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There it is...probably the longest chapter so far...ok so Drea is gone, what now? How will Paul cope with this? And what happens during Drea's absence? All that in the next chapter...hehe A little off topic, Germany is playing against Argentina tomorrow and I'm soooo excited...I will be in Frankfurt watching via public viewing, it's gonna be awesome and for once in a few years, I actually have faith that we will win the world cup...oh yes...go Germany! Hope everyone is still enjoying the story so far...thanks to my girls **HBKnY2J4eva**, **Arieru** and **Unpredictable Mind** for the reviews... 


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 24 

Manchester, England. In the hotel, Brian decided to look for Paul and Drea, since he hasn't seen them since they arrived in England. "Hey Brian, have you seen Drea?" Jillian questioned coming out of her hotel room and Brian shook his head "No. I haven't seen her or Paul yet. Actually I was going to look if everything's alright, wanna join me?". Nodding softly Jillian smiled and the two made their way to the reception. They were greeted by some fans and signed a couple of autographs. "May I help you?" the receptionist offered them a smile as they approached her. Brian nodded "Can you tell us the room number of Mr. London and Mrs. Vukovic please?" and the elderly woman nodded as well before typing something in her computer.

"Well Sir, I found Mr. London but there is no one with the name Vukovic listed." she explained and Jillian looked confused at Brian, who returned the same look. "Are you sure? They usually use one room together." and the receptionist nodded "Absolutely sure Miss. Room number 269 is registered for Mr. Paul London, it's a single room.". The two were worried, this wasn't good or maybe it was just a stupid coincidence. Either they broke up or Drea missed her flight. It had to be something like that. Jillian thanked the woman and they made their way up to Paul's room. They had to find out what this was all about.

Paul sat in his hotel room that was just as empty as he felt. He couldn't keep his mind of Drea. Everything revolded around her in his head. Why didn't she talk about her decision with him? What did he do that she didn't trust him? All this love that he gave her, did it actually mean something to her? Slowly Paul started to wonder if the reasons Drea had given him for her break were actually true. Maybe she was seeing someone else and played a game with him. "No..." he lowered his eyes, this couldn't be the reason. She did love him for real and didn't just play a game with him or? As he thought about if Drea still loved him, there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" he screamed and rested his head in his hands. And again someone knocked, Paul snapped "I said go the fuck away idiot!" and he heard Brian's voice "Paul? Everything ok in there?". Reluctantly he got up and sighed before opening the door. Paul didn't even look up, instead went back to his bed and sat down. Brian and Jillian blinked at Paul who looked like a picture of misery. What had happened to this fun loving person? Jillian went in and sat down beside Paul, wrapping her arm around his shoulder "Paul? Tell us what happened please. Where is Drea?" and he chuckled for a second, yet sadness grazed his face "She's in Germany.". "What is she doing there?" Brian looked confused and closed the door while he walked in and Paul just shrugged "Taking a break from everything.".

Neither Jillian or Brian quite understood what Paul was talking about, Brian asked Jillian to leave him and Paul alone for a while. Jillian nodded softly, gave Paul's shoulder a squeeze and got up to leave. Smiling Brian touched her hand as she walked by and went over to sit down on the bed. "Seriously bro, what happened? Did she break up with you?" Brian shot his friend a concerned look and Paul lowered his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek "I don't know man. Everything was fine until Eddie passed away. I...I'm not blaming Eddie, but his passing just struck her really bad. Which forced her to a decision and that decision was that she needed a break from everything.".

Brian gasped, he wasn't really sure what this exactly meant and since he didn't know what to do, he just wrapped his arms around his friend and comforted him. Silently Paul sobbed as Brian still held his friend close, rocking him back and forth. Never in the years they've known each other has Brian seen Paul like this. To Brian, Paul was always the fun loving guy, always there when his friends needed him and hardly ever in a bad mood. Nothing could usually bring him down and never before did a woman make Paul feel so miserable, Brian knew that this time his friend was in love for real.

Brian and Jillian decided to take good care of Paul while Drea was gone, they were sure he needed good friends right now. Brian got Paul's wrestling gear ready while Jillian escorted him to their rental car, with her arm linked into his. The three sat in the car and made their way to the arena as silence gained the upper hand. Paul started to hum the song he and Drea danced to on their first night together, tears rolled down his face and his eyes began to burn again, he had been crying for too long. His head snapped up as he saw that they arrived at the arena, immediatly he wiped away the tears and jumped out of the car. As he pulled out his bag from the trunk, he remembered how Drea talked to Vince on Eddie's funeral.

Right then he knew what to do, find Vince and get the answers Drea didn't want to give him. Paul marched into the building and searched for Vince's office, ignoring all the _'Hey Paul, where is Drea?'_ questions. Without even knocking, Paul stormed into the office and looked Vince dead in the eye. "Vince...please...tell me...why...Drea...wanted...time...off!" he spoke in quiet, yet anger filled words, the last twenty-four hours had been enough for him. Vince took down his glasses and glared at his employee "Well first of Mr. London, I don't appreciate you storming into my office like that. Second of I have given Drea time off because she requested it due to personal reasons. Now I suggest you get ready for your match tonight and next time Mr. London, please knock before you enter.". Paul sighed as Vince put his glasses back on and continued to read through the newspaper. This didn't go exactly the way he wanted and his questions were still unanswered. Letting out another sigh, Paul made his way back to the locker room to get ready for his match.

Paul and Brian finished their match for the Velocity taping and headed back to the locker room. "I'm gonna go get something to drink, do you want something Paul?" Brian turned and waited for an answer, Paul just shook his head and continued his way to the locker room. Shaking his head disappointed, Brian went around the corner and thought about things he could do to cheer up his friend. As Paul entered the locker room, the others immediatly got quiet and looked down, Brian had told them to be careful around Paul and not ask him questions about Drea. They suspected that the two had broken up and decided it would be better to leave him alone for the while being.

_'Oh great, now I'm being treated like some little puppy because I lost my girl or what?' _Paul thought and rolled his eyes, he didn't want this special treating and he didn't need it. Slowly he sat down at his space as the others packed their stuff together and started to leave. "Wonderful, just go and leave me alone. I'm such a loser, I know." he said being annoyed as the last person left the room. "Alone...again." Paul sighed and rested his head in his hands, leaning down on his thighs. Just then he recognised the envelope beside him, turning his head he looked at the words that were written on it. _'For Paul...' _he repeated them in his mind and carefully grabbed the envelope. Once again he read the words and slowly started to open it. Paul curiously looked inside and took out the content. "A picture..." he stated and looked more carefully at it.

The picture displayed Drea holding a little girl while giving her a kiss, she must have been about three years old. He immediatly recognised how much the two looked alike. The little girl almost seemed like a little version of her. A small smile crossed Paul's face as he stroked Drea's face on the picture. Paul then turned around the picture to look if something was written on it and there was, something that he absolutely didn't expect. _'Ich liebe dich Mami!' _read the words on the back of the picture, Paul stuttered "I love you Mami? This is a bad joke, right?". Just in that moment he was thankful for knowing those simple german words. _'But how can this be? She never mentioned a freaking word about a daughter!' _questions ran through his mind as anger began taking over his feelings. With the picture in his hand he stormed out of the locker room and immediatly ran into Brian, who just wanted to open the door.

"Woah Paul, slow down. What's wrong?" Brian backed off and looked confused at his best friend, Paul was boiling inside and it was just a matter of time until he exploded. Trying to shrug it off, Paul laughed in a sarcastic tone "What's wrong? Oh nothing's wrong, but maybe you wanna take a look at this." and handed Brian the picture. Carefully he examined it and shrugged "Drea and a little girl. What's the big deal?". "Look on the back." Paul stated and watched as Brian tried to figure out what those words meant. Before he could ask, Paul gave him the answer "I love you Mami. Cute isn't it?" and Brian's eyes widened "This...this is her daughter?".

Paul threw his arms up in frustration "What do I know? It sure as hell looks like, in more than one way. Not that I would mind if she would have a daughter, but dating me for months and not telling me is the biggest bullshit ever." and Brian nodded, all this was very strange but it would totally explain why Drea took off so fast. "What are you gonna do now?" Brian questioned handing Paul back the picture and his friend shrugged "I don't know man. I need to think about that for a bit longer.". Nodding Brian put his hand on Paul's shoulder "Whatever you decide to do, I'm always there to support you." and Paul lightly smiled "Thanks bro, I appreciate it.". The two hugged and went back into the locker room, not realising that around the corner somebody watched them and smirked about the scenes that played in front of his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Woohooo back from the dead...you didn't think I would ever come back and give you another chapter, right? haha You were all wrooong, I'm back and so is the story...I know, there's really no excuse for just leaving without saying a word and let you guys hanging like this...but my life has actually been pretty screwed up lately and to top that, I had the famous writer's block here with me on vacation and let me tell you, I could hardly get rid off that thing...horrible, anyway...I'm back and I will try to write a lot of chapters in the next time...hope you guys can forgive me and nooo, I didn't forget...kudos go to the lovely people that reviewed the last chapter: **Arieru**, **Unpredictable Mind** & **HBKnY2J4eva**...thanks a lot girls! Until next time and this time, definitly sooner...hehe 


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 25 

_'What the hell am I doing?' _was the question that ran through Paul's mind as he took a seat on the plane that would soon take him to Germany. He was completely nuts and he knew it, like in the morning when he called Vince and argued with him about some days off. Screaming at your boss and risking your job with that wasn't exactly the smartest thing he had ever done. Not to mention how shocked Brian was, he probably expected everything but not this decision. Yet Paul saw no other way, he had to confront Drea and see for himself what was going on. Maybe he would find out about another man she was seeing on her time off. What was it about this woman that made him do things like this? Why couldn't things be like they were before? Why wasn't all this a bad dream and he could wake up like nothing ever happened? Did fate really hate him that much?

"Gosh I'm so screwed!" he mumbled and held his head while he closed his eyes. An older woman sat down next to Paul and smiled at him, he forced a smile and turned his head back to look out the window. "You look troubled son." the old woman firmly stated as Paul turned his head back to face her "Is it that obvious?" and she nodded. Looking down he sighed "Guess I can't hide it anymore." and the woman put her hand on his thigh to comfort him "Everything will work out son, just believe in that.". "I hope you are right Miss, I really do." he glanced at her and she took her hand back "Emily...". Paul shot her a confused look and the older woman laughed "Don't call me Miss please, I feel so old already. My name is Emily.".

Nodding he shook her hand "My pleasure Emily, I'm Paul." and Emily smiled shaking his hand. The plane started to take off as the two remained silent for a while. "So...where are you going Paul?" Emily unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face Paul, without looking up he answered "To Germany.". Emily chuckled "Son, I know that. We're all going there. But where exactly are you going or who are you visiting?" and he lightly smiled at himself for not knowing what she meant, also because of her being so nosy. But then his smile faded again "Actually I'm visiting my girlfriend." and she shot him a concerned look "You don't look too happy about that son.". Although he didn't even want to smile, he couldn't help it.

The fact that Emily called him _'son'_ all the time reminded him of his grandmother, somehow Emily had that same aura about her as she did. After slurping a sip of the hot coffee, she adjusted her glasses "Is she german?" and Paul nodded "But we are living together in Texas.". Emily raised her eyebrow at him, somehow this young man spoke in riddles and it was starting to get her worried. "So, are you going to tell me what happened or what?" she grinned and Paul got confused by her sudden outburst. Sighing one last time, Paul started to explain to Emily what had happened and what kind of job they were doing. He made sure to leave the daughter part out though, he didn't know this old woman and she didn't need to know everything.

"Oh man, what a miracle relationship. I wish something like this would have happened to me." Emily sighed yet smiled as Paul chuckled at her. Somehow her presence comforted him a bit and he was thankful to have company with him. After all, she was just an old woman but a good listener. "Ok you told me now what happened, but somehow I don't understand why you are on this plane and on your way to Germany." she stated and he looked at her with narrowed eyes. Did this old woman not understand where he was coming from? She continued "I do understand you're a bit worried, but immediatly flying after her comes off to me like you don't trust her." and slurped another sip of her coffee. Paul got a bit offended, this woman didn't know anything about him or Drea and yet she was judging them.

As he opened to say something, he thought about that he hasn't told her about the daughter, which was the actual reason why he was flying to Germany. Emily looked expecting at him and waited for the possible answer. For another second he thought about if it would be a good idea to tell her about it or just let it go and remain quiet for the rest of the flight. Slowly he took the picture out of his pocket and handed it to Emily. Adjusting her glasses she carefully looked at the picture "Is that her?" and Paul nodded looking down "And...her daughter.". Emily took a short glance at Paul and then looked back at the picture "Yes, she looks a lot like her mommy, yet I can't see any resemblence with you.".

Sighing heavily Paul looked out the window "She's not my daughter." and Emily got more confused by every minute that passed. Paul could clearly see the _'Who's her father then?'_ question on her face and he shrugged "I don't know who the father is and I didn't even know until yesterday that she had a daughter.". Emily made a face like a light bulb just went on above her head "Ah! Now I understand." and he lightly smiled at her. "So you're flying to Germany to confront her about the daughter and why she didn't tell you, also because you think that's the reason she took off so fast." she handed him the picture back and he placed it back in his pocket "That is basicly it, yeah.". Stuffing a hand under her chin, Emily started to think and voiced something under her breath. After a couple of seconds she sighed and took her glasses off, placing them on the small table in front of her.

Being amused by her, Paul took a sip of his cola and continued to observe her. Again she sighed "But you know Paul, maybe she didn't tell you because she was afraid to lose you." and put her glasses back on. Paul shot her a confused look "Why? I would have never left her just because of her daughter, although she isn't mine." and Emily crossed her arms across her chest "Could she know that? I mean, let's face it, women who already have children are not very popular among men. Yes you are different than the rest, but how was she supposed to know that?". Somehow Paul hated how Emily reasoned this, because she was absolutely right. Why didn't he think about something like this earlier? But still, it didn't make the fact better that she could have talked about this with him. After all they were together for months now and Drea knew she could trust him.

Just when Paul was about to answer, a little boy came up to them and asked him for an autograph. Being the nice guy, he signed the little boy's shirt and watched as he ran away happily. Emily smiled "Just think about it for a while Paul. Like I said, everything will work out. I'm going to take a nap now, please wake me up before we arrive, ok? Thanks." and with that she leaned back, closing her eyes to sleep for a while. No doubt, this conversation had made an impact on Paul and he wasn't so sure anymore now what to do when he was standing in front of Drea. Scream at her? Tell her that it's okay she lied to him because he understands now where she's coming from? Or just don't go there at all? There were a lot of options, but the decision was up to him. Sighing he leaned back and closed his eyes, thinking about what to do now.

"Paul! Wake up! We have arrived!" Emily shook Paul's shoulder, trying to wake him up. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around, as Emily smiled at him "Actually you were supposed to wake me up son. Come on, we got to get out of here.". Before getting up, Paul took one last look out the window and saw the grey, rainy weather. _'Now I know what Drea has been talking about.'_ he thought and followed Emily out of the plane. Together they walked to the baggage claim area and waited for their baggage to come out. Softly Emily nudged him "So, what are you going to do now?" and he shrugged "I don't know yet, I'm still a bit confused, but I guess everything will eventually work out as you said.". Smiling Emily tapped him on the shoulder and he returned the smile. After getting their baggage and leaving to the outside, it was time to say goodbye.

Paul put down his suitcase and turned to face Emily, he took her hand smiling and shook it "Thanks a lot for keeping me company Emily, I really enjoyed it.". Smiling she also shook his hand "You are welcome Paul, I enjoyed your company. Hope everything is going to work out for you and your girl!" and grabbed her suitcase to leave. But Emily turned around once again, grabbing into her purse and smiled at Paul again handing him a calling card "Just in case you need a place to stay at for a couple of days.". And with that she walked away from him as he still looked at the calling card. Sighing he put it into his pocket and started to leave as well.

The doorbell rang as Drea and her family were sitting together in the living room. "I'll take it." Drea stated and got up to open the door. It was probably one of her friends that heard she was home and came over to see her. Opening the door, she saw the person that she last expected to see. "Paul! What are you doing here?" Drea looked stunned at her boyfriend and Paul just looked at her with the same emptyness in his eyes that had taken over him since she left. "We gotta...talk..." he started but then he saw the little girl walking up to them and just stared at her like she was a ghost.

Drea picked her up and gave her a kiss, then smiled at Paul. This was enough, he just couldn't take it anymore. With tears in his eyes Paul started running down the stairs and out of the house. Quickly Drea placed the little girl down and ran down after him, but it was too late, when she arrived on the outside, the cab was already driving off and he was in it. "Paul!" she almost screamed her heart out but to no avail and the little girl approached her "Who was that?". Lightly smiling Drea got on her level "Someone that I love very much sweety, I just don't know what's wrong with him. But let's go back inside." and took the girl's hand walking back in.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Not that great of a chapter...but hey, those need to exist too, right? Anyway...it's getting more and more bizarre with those two...will Drea eventually apologize to Paul for lying to him? Is Paul going to accept the fact that Drea has a daughter? All that and more useless questions by me in the next chapter...haha gracias to **Unpredictable Mind** and **Arieru** for the reviews...can't believe you girls are still there...hehe... adios til the next time... 


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: One in Equal  
Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies. All created characters are owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 26 

The next day Drea woke up and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the scene that occured last night with Paul. Why was he here? And why in the world was he running away from her? Something probably happened in the company that involved her and that's why he flew here. Drea decided to call Paul once again, although she figured he wouldn't answer it anyway, just like last night. _'If I just knew where he went, I doubt he's back in the states already.' _she thought and slowly sat up in her bed. Picking up her phone from the table beside her bed, she dialed the so familiar number and waited for him to pick up the phone. Just a few seconds later there was a _'click' _and Drea looked at her phone "Great, he hung up on me.".

Just to check if Paul was still here, she called their phone in Austin, but no one picked up. "Ok, good. So he's still here. I gotta call Brian, he probably knows what's going on." Drea started to dial Brian's number and got up from her bed, pacing around in her old room. She knew it was practicly middle of the night there, but she couldn't wait until later, Drea had to find out now. "Hello?" a sleepy Brian answered the call and Drea lightly smiled "Hey Brian, it's Drea.". Immediatly Brian sat up in his bed, being fully awake "Drea? Everything alright? Is Paul there with you?" and she sighed "No, that's actually the reason I'm calling you. Yesterday he all of the sudden showed up here and said he wanted to talk, but then ran away and took off in a cab. I have been trying to reach him ever since then. Brian, please tell me what's going on. I'm sure you know.".

Brian sighed, Paul would kill him if he told her that they knew about her daughter. "Listen Drea, you know I love you like a little sister, but this is just something that I don't wanna get involved with. It's a thing between you and Paul." he stated sighing again and she pleaded "Please Brian, I really need to know what's going on. I would ask Paul, but he's not picking up the phone and I have no clue where the hell he went.". Shaking his head Brian answered "I'm sorry Drea, I just can't. I gotta hang up now, don't worry too much. I will try to call him and tell him that he needs to talk to you, ok? But that's all I can do for you, sorry. Come back soon girl, love ya." and with that he hung up the phone. Brian hated the fact he had to be like that to her, but for the sake of his friendship with Paul he had to do it. Drea sat back down on her bed again with tears in her eyes. This was it, Brian was her last hope and he wasn't going to help her. What in the hell was going on?

Towards evening Drea was sitting together with her family again, they kept her mind off the problems that were making her life a living hell right now. All of sudden her cellphone rang and she jumped up to get it, hoping it was Paul. "Hello? Paul is that you?" she almost screamed being nervous and the voice on the other end replied "No sorry Miss. But I know where he is.". Drea spoke with narrowed eyes "Who are you? And where is Paul?" and the female person explained "My name is Emily, I flew here with Paul yesterday. We met in the plane and talked for a while, I gave him my calling card when we parted and told him he can come over if he needed a place to stay. After he obviously visited you, he showed up here. He told me that the conversation didn't go too well and all. I don't know exactly what happened, but I think you two really need to talk and that as soon as possible.".

Paul was with a woman? A woman he just met yesterday? Drea couldn't believe the story she just heard, this was all a bad dream to her, nothing else. "Miss? Are you still there?" Emily questioned and Drea nodded "Yeah, sort of.". Emily knew that she probably got involved too much, but she had to do this, even though she felt that Drea didn't like her for obvious reasons. "Please listen Miss, just come here to talk to him. I will make sure he doesn't go anywhere. I'll give you my address, ok?" Emily mentioned and peeked around the corner to see if Paul had returned from the shower. Drea agreed and wrote down her address, then hung up the phone, immediatly getting ready to pay Paul and this lady a visit.

As Drea approached the house Emily was living in she became mad, thinking how this strange woman probably knew as well what was going on. Everyone knew, besides her. Slowly she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. When Emily opened the door and Drea got a full glance at her, she wasn't so mad anymore. Before her stood this little old lady with her grey hair, the glasses and her small figure. How could she possibly be mad at this nice old woman who just tried to arrange between Paul and her? "Drea, right?" Emily whispered leaning forward and Drea softly nodded. After peeking around the corner, Emily took Drea's hand and slowly pulled her inside the house. Drea almost had to chuckle at this old lady being so careful that no one would see them.

Speaking very quietly, Emily lead Drea to the living room "He's in the guestroom getting dressed. I called you when he took a shower so he wouldn't notice that I went through his cellphone. I think it's best if you wait here and I will send him in once he comes out, ok? Just make yourself at home." and Drea offered the old lady a smile, sitting down on the couch. When Emily had left the room and closed the door, Drea started looking around. It was a typical old lady appartment, with old brown furniture and pictures everywhere. A lot of pictures with children on them, she figured that Emily probably had grandchildren. Then she focused her attention back to the door when she heard voices. No doubt, it was Paul. Drea recognised his voice everywhere, most likely because she loved it so much. For hours and hours she could just listen to him talk and not say a word, just being quiet and listen to him.

A small smile formed on her face, but quickly faded again as she heard them coming closer. The door opened and there he stood, staring at her like he had just seen a ghost. Slowly Drea got up, but just stood there and glanced at Paul. Emily carefully shoved Paul inside "Talk to her son, please." and smiled at him one last time before closing the door. "Hey..." she shyly smiled and he did the same. For another minute they just looked at each other like this was the first time they met. Tears started to roll down Drea's face as she slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Yet she got no respond, Paul didn't move or take her in his arms, nothing. Carefully she backed away and looked into his eyes, that had the same expression in them as yesterday. "Paul, tell me what the hell is going on?" she broke the silence and he walked over to the window, looking out as the raindrops rolled down the glas.

After a few seconds he said "You want to know what the hell is going on? I think you know damn well." and she shot him a confused look "No I don't! No one wants to tell me what's going on, not even Brian.". "You should know though, because you've been lying to everyone, including me. Although I trusted you like no other person." Paul crossed his arms against his chest being deadly serious and Drea just got more and more confused by every second that passed "What in the hell are you talking about? I wasn't lying to anyone, specially not you. Just tell me already what the fucking problem is, instead of speaking in riddles.". This whole situation started to make her mad, she hated it when people didn't come to the point. Paul turned around and grabbed the picture out of his pocket, then walked to the table and slammed it down. Carefully Drea made her way over to the table and took the picture, looking at it. Observing her, Paul waited for the possible explanation and she looked up "And? What's the big deal?".

All this made no sense to her at all. "And? AND? That's all you can say? I can't believe it." Paul got furious, he couldn't believe she wasn't even shocked about him having that picture and knowing about her daughter. Drea started to chuckle "It's just a picture Paul. Nothing more." and his blood started to boil, did he really make such a huge mistake by falling in love with a woman that lies to him? "Just a picture, yeah. Just a picture of you and your daughter." he stated in a sarcastic tone and her jaw dropped, did he really just say that? Looking at him in disbelief, Drea still held the picture in her hand "My daughter?" and turned the picture around. Now she realised what was going on and she just couldn't help it, Drea started to laugh hystericaly. Paul's eyes got big and he looked at her like she had gone completely insane.

"Paul..." she started and tried to stop laughing, then continued "...that girl on the picture is not my daughter, it's my four year old niece, Jessica.". And he shot her a glance like she was talking chinese. "You remember Jessica, don't you? I showed you a picture of her when she was still a little baby. She's the daughter of my older sister Maria." Drea explained and it started to dawn on him. "But the words on the back?" Paul still looked confused and Drea shrugged "That's what confuses me too. When I've last seen the picture there was nothing on it. I mean, Jessica can't write yet anyway, she's just four.". Paul felt like he just made a complete jackass out of himself, now everything made perfect sense. "Where did you get the picture from anyway? I lost it around the time Eddie passed away." she curiously looked at him and he glanced down with his hands in his pockets "Someone put it in an envelope and placed it next to my stuff in the locker room in Manchester.".

To Drea this sounded like a plan to break Paul and her up. "Oh my god, I'm such an idiot." Paul buried his face in his hands and Drea lightly chuckled, walking over to him and placing the picture on the table. Slowly she took his hands and lifted his head, looking into his eyes "Paul, I would have never lied to you if I had a daughter. I've always been completely honest to you and that's because I love you. But yes, you are an idiot." and they both laughed. "Will you ever forgive me for being such a jackass?" he looked down at her with regret in his eyes. Taking his face in her hands, Drea moved closer and softly kissed him. Paul smiled "Guess that is a yes." and Drea nodded, smiling lightly. The door slowly opened and Emily peeked in "Everything alright?". Both Paul and Drea smiled and nodded, Emily grinned at them "That's great. And didn't I tell you that everything would work out son?" and then winked at Paul. The three started laughing together, all of them relieved that the situation was finally cleared up.

* * *

**Author's Note:** You didn't really believe that she had a daughter, did you? Haha...gotcha! What will happen now? Will they find out who tried to break them up? And will Drea go back together with Paul? Guess those questions will be answered in the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait again, I hope this chapter made it up for you guys...gracias again to my girls **Unpredictable Mind** and **Arieru**, you girls are awesome! Until next time folks... 


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: One in Equal  
****Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies.All created charactersare owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie!

* * *

Chapter 27 

"I'm so glad you guys worked your problems out. Men can be so blindsided and stubborn." Emily poured some hot tea into the cups in front of her and Paul pouted "Yeah, rub salt into the wound alright.". Smiling Drea patted his back "You'll live darling. But you are right Emily, by the way, sorry for being a bit harsh on the phone earlier." and Emily chuckled lightly, she knew exactly what it was like to be jealous when your man is with another woman. With all the wisdom that emanated by the look into her face, she explained to the younger woman that it was no big deal and she could understand her.

The older woman was thankful how things had turned out and actually proud of herself for calling Drea, although she knew that her plan could have backfired on her and only made matters worse. Emily concentrated on putting sugar into her tea, but never took her attention away from the young couple and watched as Paul laced his fingers into Drea's, giving her a look only loved ones could share. "You two remind me of Eric and myself." she stated while stiring up her tea and the couple shot her a confused look. The older woman sniffed a laugh "Eric was my husband and he looked a lot like Paul in his younger years." and the two nodded.

"What happened to him?" Paul took a sip of his hot tea and Emily's smile slowly faded as she brought back the painful memories, how could she ever forget. Lightly she smiled yet sadness graced her face as she started to explain the couple what had happened to her beloved husband. "So yes, that's how he passed away and ever since then I'm pretty much alone here. Every now and then I visit my daughter in England, but that's about it." Emily looked down and played with the cup in her hand.

All of sudden Paul felt bad for asking the question when he saw how sad Emily became while talking about Eric. Quickly Drea changed the subject and tried to cheer up the old lady. The three talked for another while about everything concerning god's green earth. The old woman enjoyed the company she had while it lasted, she tried not to show how sad she really was when Paul started packing his things together and the couple was about to leave. One last time Paul placed his suitcase down and took Emily into his arms, holding her tight "Thank you for everything Emily! You are truly amazing!" and the older woman smiled "Thanks son, but I just took Drea's job for a bit. You needed someone to kick your butt.". Paul shot her a semi-shocked look before the three started laughing, Drea also embraced the old lady thanking her for everything she had done. Then the couple left her house and Emily watched them leave through the window, she sighed and thought _'Alone again...'_.

While Paul spent another two days with Drea and her family, he managed to convince her to come back to work with him. Although he didn't see her this happy in a while, he couldn't stand the thought of being alone again, he had to have her by his side. Something just wasn't right when Drea was not around, but deep inside Paul hoped things would get back to normal as soon as possible. Yet something told him that things weren't gonna be ok by a long shot. The sun slowly went down as Paul sat on the balcony in the appartment of Drea's mother, staring off into the sunset with complete vacancy in his eyes.

The thoughts in his mind trying to figure out why he had this bad feeling in him while he should be happy to have his girl back. He didn't even recognise when Drea approached him from behind, watching him suspiciously. All day he has been very quiet and deep in thoughts, a side she didn't know about him as Paul was always the hyperactive and goofy guy, making everybody laugh. Something she so dearly loved about him, because no one knew how to cheer her up like he did and lighten up her spirit. "What's on your mind?" she wondered as she leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest, Paul turned his head lightly startled and studied her eyes for a second, but then focused back on the spot he stared at before.

"Nothing really, just enjoying silence while it lasts." he relaxed in the chair and closed his eyes, soaking in the fresh air. But Drea couldn't shake herself off the feeling that something was bothering him. She bit her bottom lip in thought, hoping that it wasn't something concerning her. With slow footsteps she made her way over to the chair Paul was sitting in and made a stop behind it, clasping her hands together on his chest while her head rested next to his. "You know...you've never been a good liar, honey." she mused lightly smiling and he chuckled, holding her hands close to his chest with his left hand.

It was amazing to see how good she knew him already and how hard it was to actually hide certain feelings from her. His head turned to the side so he could get a glimpse of her eyes and he smiled at her with an ensuring smile "You know me too good already. But it's really nothing in particular, I just have a weird feeling that something bad is gonna happen soon.". Drea planted a soft kiss on his cheek in comfort "That will just be me kicking Melina's ass, but besides that everything is going to be fine." and she smirked at him with mischief in her eyes. Paul snorted with laughter at her comment and already felt bad for his co-worker.

"You love to cause pain, don't you?" he noted with a smile and looked at her, she grabbed her chin and pretended to think "Hm...yes, I guess that's how you can call it or why do you think I became a pro wrestler?". Laughing Paul could only shake his head, how he missed these comments from her that made him laugh so much. Drea poked him in the stomach to get his attention "And don't think just because you're dating me that you're out of it. You are no exception my friend." and smirked at Paul who had a horrified look on his face.

But he then shrugged nonchalantly and with one quick fluid motion, he got up and threw Drea over his shoulder. "Who ever said that I don't like that kind of stuff?" he stated with an arrogant grin on his face, he knew that he cought her by surprise and it wouldn't last long. "You sick freak! I knew it all along. Now let me down!" she tried to struggle out of his grip, but he was significantly stronger than her. With almost a bit too much excitement, Paul slapped Drea on her rear end and she glared at him, almost ready to beat him up. "Paul London! You better pray to get out of this alive, because once I get down here, I will kill you!" she exclaimed, hitting against his back. He murmured a small "Yeah right!" and began to walk inside, still with her on his shoulder. From a distance her protests could still be heard, but soon they disappeared in the wind.

The events from the day before didn't seem to bother Drea anymore as the couple stood in the airport, waiting for the boarding to start with Paul having his arm wrapped around her waist. Her head softly rested on his shoulder as she looked off into the distance, being in thoughts. Paul brushed a strain of hair away from her face to get her attention "Everything alright?" and she lightly nodded "Just a bit sad and tired, that's all.". In a show of comfort, he pulled her closer to him and lovingly kissed her cheek "We don't need to leave just yet, we can still stay a while if you want to.". With a smile on her face, Drea turned to face him and looked deeply into Paul's eyes, that were filled with concern.

"I'll be fine honey, don't worry about me. I enjoyed being home, but I know where I belong and that's with you." she stated being serious and he glanced into her eyes, which were flooded with honesty and love. Without hesitating, he cupped her face and passionately locked her lips into a kiss. A loud disturbing sound shot from the speakers "Attention! The boarding for flight 648 has now started! Passengers for this flight may make their way to gate 56!" and Drea broke the kiss. "Finally!" she rolled her eyes and grabbed her handbag, waiting for Paul to get his backpack so they could finally leave. He swung his backpack on his shoulders and the two started to leave for the announced gate.

Only an hour later the couple was already on their way back to the USA. Resting her head on Paul's shoulder, Drea was already in a deep slumber and had her arm linked into his. His eyes stared to the outside, watching the clouds pass by. Only did he take his eyes away when he felt her moving slightly on his arm, adjusting her position. Paul softly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and watched her smile in her sleep. How peaceful she looked, when not too long ago her whole world was shattered into pieces. Somehow thoughts crossed his mind that he never pictured to have, at least by this time of his life. But the death of Eddie showed them how limited their time on earth is and that it was important to enjoy life to the fullest, with no regrets. "I have to do it, I want to do it. But first I need to talk to Brian." he quietly noted to himself and smiled.

"What was that with Brian?" Drea yawned, but looked at her boyfriend with curiosity and he chuckled poking her nose "You don't need to know everything. You're too curious for your own good anyway, go back to sleep.". And she adjusted her head to his shoulder again, closing her eyes "Ok daddy." and yawned again. But a sudden feeling of nausea kept her from sleeping. Drea clasped her hand on her mouth to keep herself from throwing up and quickly got up, practically running through the plane to get to the toilet in time. Looking slightly amused after his girlfriend, he shook his head and thought _'I told her to not drink that much milk before a flight, she didn't want to listen.'_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know! It took me forever again and I'm so sorry! I'm dealing with a major writer's block that doesn't want to go away...I practically know the ending of the story, but I just don't know how to write it down...I hope you guys didn't give up on me yet, in fact...if you have ideas for the story, write me a PM! I would gladly appreciate any help...thanks to **HBKnY2J4eva** and **Arieru** who reviewed the last chapter...I'm counting on help from you guys! 


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: One in Equal  
****Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies.All created charactersare owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie

* * *

Chapter 28 

Drea approached Paul in the hall of the hotel in Chicago, Illinois. "Jill's not in her room. I'm wondering where the heck she is." she scratched her head thinking, it was in the middle of the night, there was no chance that Jillian was still partying somewhere. And he shrugged his shoulders "I have no clue, might be out somewhere. Let's go check on Brian, I know he will hate us for waking him up." and somehow the thought of pissing Brian off was very tempting to Drea. Nobody had seen them arrive yet and the two were glad about that. They didn't want to deal with all the questions right now and the rumors that were practically flying around the locker rooms.

"There it is, number 158." he stated as he let go off her hand and prepared to knock. Paul knocked once and waited for a few seconds, after no one answered, he knocked again. He wasn't willing to let Brian have his well earned sleep right now. After knocking a third time, Paul became annoyed and hit his fist against the door in frustration. Suddenly they heard Brian cursing as he was coming closer to the door and Paul let out a "Finally!" while rolling his eyes. Slowly Brian unlocked the door yawning, the bright light that hit the room when he opened the door made him blink a couple of times, so his eyes could adjust to it. He let out a groaning "Ugh!" and yawned again. It was deadly obvious that Brian was annoyed to be waken up, although he couldn't help but to be relieved to see the two back together. "Wow! What a nice welcome. Thank you Brian!" Drea mused sarcastically and he gave her the famous finger.

Just when Brian told them how good it was to see them, a voice spoke from the back of the room "Brian? Who is it?". Paul and Drea looked at each other confused, because the voice obviously belonged to a female and their friend didn't have a girlfriend for a while. Slowly a figure appeared out of the dark wrapped in a blanket, with every step the face became more clear to see. Paul's jaw dropped when he saw who was standing in front of them only wrapped in a blanket and Drea smirked, crossing her arms in front of her chest "Well, I'll be damned...what's up Jill?". Brian scratched the back of his head being ashamed "I'm sorry guys, we wanted to tell you, really!" and Paul just rolled his eyes "Whatever dude.".

Waving them in, Jillian stated "Come on in, not everybody needs to know what's going on." and she switched on the light. After Paul and Drea made their way in, Brian closed the door and sat down next to Jillian on the bed. "Sooo...how long has this been going on?" Drea questioned pointing between the two and placed her hands on her hips. Brian smiled shyly and took Jillian's hand "A while I guess. It didn't take us long to figure out what we feel for each other...unlike you guys.". Jillian giggled as Drea shot her friend a glare and Paul shook his head "Dude, that was uncalled for! Some things just take time.". Looking over to his girlfriend, Paul slowly took Drea's hand and gave it a soft kiss.

She offered him a smile, but again the nausea took over her and she darted off into the bathroom. This was the second time and it slowly started to get Paul worried about his girlfriend, but when his friends asked what's wrong, he told them the milk story in hopes of them buying into it. But he made a memo to himself to talk about this with Drea later, alone.

After explaining Brian and Jillian the recent happenings, Paul and Drea left the room so their friends could get the well deserved rest. The two made their way to the elevator hand in hand when Paul asked Drea about her sudden outbursts of nausea. "To be perfectly honest with you baby, I have no clue. Maybe I caught the stomach flu or something, who the hell knows." she explained shrugging her shoulders and he nodded at her "Could be, cause it's surely not the milk anymore.". Drea sniffed a laugh and gave Paul a small kiss on the cheek, as they drove up to their level of the hotel to finally get some sleep.

The next morning, the couple left their room to grab some breakfast, seeing as Drea has been whining for an hour to Paul that she's hungry. Of course fellow superstars and divas saw the two back together and it sure made a good topic for the breakfast table. Although Paul and Drea saw the looks and recognised the whispers, they went straight to the table Jillian and Brian were sitting at, not wanting to deal with any questions right now. This whole situation had been fucked up as it was and the last thing they needed was the word going around the locker rooms about what had occured.

"So, do you guys have any idea who did this? Like you know with the picture and everything." Jillian asked munching on her bagel and looking at her friends, waiting for an answer. "Orton." both said simultaneously, without even looking at each other. Of course there was no proof that Randy would actually do something like that, but to them it made perfect sense. "What about Melina? I mean, she's been on your ass since day one Drea!" Brian stated the obvious and caused Drea to look up from her scrambled eggs "You got a point there Brian, but honestly...I think she's way too dumb to come up with a plan on her own.".

"Good one!" Jillian laughed and the two women high fived as the men chuckled. "But seriously, don't count Melina out just yet, she may be dumb as sliced bread, but something tells me it could be her." Brian pointed out and took a sip of his hot chocolate, as Drea chuckled and shook her head "Way to put yourself over dude. I don't think it's her though, she just hates me, while Randy would probably do almost anything to break us up, so I'd be fair game again.".

The four went silent for a second, each in their thoughts until Brian broke the silence again "That's true, but hey...she really hates you a lot and what would add more to making your life a living hell than breaking you and Paul up. Makes perfect sense to me.". Jillian couldn't help but chuckle at her boyfriend and tapped him on the back "You've been watching too much CSI lately, darling!". The three laughed, as Brian seemed almost offended and held up his hand "Hey now! Don't make fun of my addiction with CSI! That show is fucking brilliant, I'm telling you.". They all started laughing and continued their investigation of sorts during the breakfast.

Later that day, the four drove to the arena being totally unaware this day would change everything.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow! I didn't update for over a year! Shame on me, I know...haha I can't express to you guys how sorry I am, if anyone even reads this anymore, HA! But yeah, I've started to write again and I even have ideas for a new story...as for this one, it will end soon...yup, you read right...will I do a sequel? Maybe, I'm not sure yet...only time will tell. haha So I hope you like this chapter and will actually check back for more soon. As usual, kudos to the people who reviewed the last chapter: **Amorye**, **HBKnY2J4eva** & **Arieru**. Thanks a bunch ladies! 


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: One in Equal  
****Author:** mournful.x0  
**Category:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R - Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language  
**Pairing:** Paul London/Drea VukovicOC  
**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Drea just started her new job in the WWE after working for TNA. The new life starts out to be wonderful as complicated at once. But as time flies by, Drea finds herself in situations she isn't able to handle all alone. Will someone stand by her site? Will she make it through?

**Disclaimer:** Drea Vukovic is owned by me and only me. All WWE and TNA workers are owned by their companies.All created charactersare owned by moi. The title "One in Equal" is from a song by Seven Wiser. This story is a fiction and nothing else. May Eddie Guerrero rest in peace. We love you Eddie

* * *

Chapter 29

Torrie wandered around the arena in search for one person and one person only. Finally after what seemed an eternity, she found who she was looking for and stopped shortly before she reached her target. Stemming her hands on her hips, Torrie huffed "Andrea Marie Vukovic!" and at the sound of her full name, Drea winced turning around from her conversation with a stageworker. Still a somewhat angry look on her face, Torrie glanced at Drea, but that soon turned into a smile and she ran up to her friend, hugging her close.

"Gosh, it's been ages as it seems, where have you been and why haven't you told me you were coming back?" the blonde woman immediately asked and her younger friend sighed "It's a very long story hun, I'll tell you some other time, ok?". All the while the two women were catching up on each others life's, they didn't recognise that around the corner, a figure watched them intensely, listening to every word being said. Suddenly Paul approached the women, hugging Torrie and then wrapping his arm around Drea's waist, pulling her close. The figure clenched his fist together in anger and hammered it against the concrete wall at the sight of Paul and Drea being back together. _'Seems like it's time for Plan B!'_ the figure smirked and slowly disappeared in the arena halls.

A few hours later the show was about to start as Paul and Drea sat together again with Jillian and Brian in the catering area. "Has anyone seen Randy today?" Jillian asked into the round and everybody shook their head, Drea stared off into the distance with narrowed eyes "He better not cross my path today or he will be a dead man, that is a promise!". Slightly chuckling Paul grabbed a hold of her hand "Angry Drea might be hot, but I prefer you less angry babe." and offered her a smile.

She couldn't help but chuckle "Thanks Paul, you certainly know how to ruin the bitch in me, that's for sure." and playfully slapped him across the shoulder, as Stephanie McMahon approached the group, asking to speak with Drea alone. Softly Stephanie pulled Drea aside by her arm and sighed "I know that you talked to my dad about having the night off, but I need you to reconsider. We're having problems with the small amount of face divas on this roster...now before you decline, I just want you to hear me out. You don't need to do anything besides interfere in a match, that's all. Would you do that for me?" and Drea looked up at her boss, seeing the desperateness in her eyes. Hesitantly she nodded and saw a huge grin forming on Stephanie's face, before she explained the storyline for tonight to Drea.

Jillian and Drea stood together at the gorilla position when one of the people Drea didn't want to see today approached them. "Well, well, well...look who it is. Didn't know your slutty ass is back already." Melina smirked crossing her arms on her chest and Drea clenched her right fist together, almost ready to punch her enemy's face. Instantly, Jillian held her friend back "Don't listen to her sweety, she's a nothing. And you, shut your face before I do it for you!" and she pointed in the direction of her opponent for the night. The witchy diva gave them a death glare before rolling her eyes and looking at her nails, pretending not to care. Soon after, Melina's music started to play and she started to make her way out, not before giving Drea one last icy look.

"I really hope you give her an asskicking of a lifetime tonight!" the young diva huffed and her co-worker laughed, patting her on the back "Don't worry. You know me, I always get the job done!". Jillian's music had already started and the two friends hugged, before Jillian left the gorilla position on her way to the ring. Being alone, Drea got lost in her thoughts while watching the monitor and following the match in the ring. One chair flew into the ring, courtesy of Melina as she grabbed another while the referee was still occupied with the one in the ring. Climbing up on the apron, she slowly entered the ring again and made sure the referee didn't see the chair in her hand.

Cheers filled the arena as Drea ran down the ramp and to the ring, quickly taking the chair from Melina. Taking the opportunity, Jillian grabbed Melina's hair and pulled her halfway through the second rope, only so she could deliver a huge DDT. Quickly she climbed up to the third turnbuckle and hit a perfect 450 Splash on Melina, only to cover her seconds after for the victory. A smiling Drea got into the ring with chair in hand, going over to her friend and raising her hand, celebrating with her friend, before the two divas made their way back to the backstage area.

"Awesome match girl, you rocked!" a grinning Drea stated as she linked her arm into Jillian's and they walked back to the catering area, where their boyfriends were waiting for them. A satisfied Jillian nodded her head "Was about damn time someone gave her an asskicking and good that it was me who did it!" and the two friends laughed, as they approached the table Paul and Brian were sitting at. "What's so funny?" Brian lifted his eyebrow and gave Jillian a bottle of cold water, before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Amused Drea shrugged "Just the asskicking Melina got, nothing else." and Paul shook his head, chuckling at his girlfriend.

Jillian sat down on Brian's lap and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pointing a finger at Drea "You know, that pleasure you take out of other people's suffering scares me!". Slapping her boyfriend across the back, Jillian stated with narrowed eyes "Hey! I enjoyed letting Melina suffer and by the way, Drea endoured enough suffering herself, so that's only fair." and Brian shook his head in disappointment "I should rethink my choice in women.". Paul and Drea looked on in amusement as Brian quickly pleaded "I kid! I kid!", seeing as Jillian was about to slap him again. "Dude, your woman is worse than mine. She's got you pussy whipped man!" Paul pointed out laughing and the couple faced him with a glare. Laughing Drea gave his shoulder a nudge "Baby stop it, otherwise the four of us will end up in a mixed tag team match in the middle of catering!" and the four friends laughed together as the night carried on.

After the successful taped show was over, Paul and Drea walked the halls together back to the men's locker room. "I'll just get my stuff together quickly, you don't have to wait for me." Paul stated and his girlfriend nodded, continuing to walk on to the parking lot where their rental car was parked. Slowly she opened the heavy door towards the parking lot and recognised some fans behind a distant guardrail that were greeting her. With a smile on her face she waved at them and looked on, as they waved back cheering. Drea took a few steps forwards trying to spot their rental car in one of the rows. Suddenly she heard a howling engine and looked around in the dark, but shrugged it off as she saw nothing.

In that moment Randy exited from the same door she just came out with his bag on his shoulder and spotted Drea who was only a few feet ahead of him. Again the sound of an howling engine clang through the parking lot, as Randy looked around just like she did a few moments ago. But unlike her, he spotted the car and glanced as it all of sudden started moving. Now Drea recognised the car as well and glared as it drove in her diraction. The car sped up as Randy looked on in horror and Drea stood there, being frozen on the spot. In the last second Drea came back to her senses and tried getting out of the way, but it was too late. With full force her body crashed on the hood, eventually rolling over the windshield and the roof as the car drove on in full speed.

In shock Randy dropped his bag and clasped his hand over his mouth. The car eventually came to a halt and the sound of the howling engine started to fade away. When Randy finally left his state of shock, he ran over to Drea's lifeless body, not knowing what to do. He checked her pulse and let out a sigh of relief, as her pulse was still pounding, although very weak. The trio of Paul, Brian and Jillian made their way out to the parking lot, talking and laughing. But their mood soon changed as they saw Drea laying on the concrete, blood running down her face. Meanwhile Randy took his cellphone out, dialing as quick as he could. "Hello? Please send me an ambulance and the police to the back of the Allstate Arena! A woman has been run over by a car, hurry up!" he practically yelled into the phone before hanging up and checking back on Drea.

Paul was the first of the trio to run over to his girlfriend, dropping down on his knees with tears in his eyes and stroked her bloody face. "You fucking piece of shit! What did you do to her?" Brian yelled, grabbing Randy by his collar. Holding his hands up in defense, Randy answered "It wasn't me, I swear to god! The person who did this, is still sitting in the car over there!" and pointed at the car not too far away from the scene. Quickly Brian ran over to the car, followed by Randy. He opened the driver's door and couldn't believe his eyes at who was sitting in the car. Pushing Brian aside, Randy took a look and all of sudden his eyes started to fill with anger.

He grabbed the person and dragged her out of the car. "You?! I can't believe you're insane enough to risk a human's life over a guy, Melina!" Randy exclaimed, having her pinned against the car. Brian blinked and stared at Randy "Hold on a second! What do you mean by that?". "Melina has been in love with Paul since day one! We sort of got together to break him and Drea up, but I would have never harmed Paul in any way." Randy explained and then pushed Melina harder against the car, giving her a death glare "And I fucking told you not to touch her!". The diva started laughing all of sudden, after being quiet for the whole time and stated in a sarcastic tone "Well, technically I didn't touch her, the car did.".

Raising his fist, Randy was about to hit her straight in the face when Brian held him back "Randy! I can understand you want to punch the living shit out of her right now, so do I...but she's still a woman! Let the police handle her!" and slowly pushed him away from her. Nodding Randy let go off her and motioned for Brian to check on his friends. "Check on them, please. I'll make sure the bitch doesn't run away before the police arrives." Randy stated and Brian nodded, leaving the two alone and going back to the actual crime scene. As Brian arrived, he heard Paul talking to the still motionless body in front of him. "Please darling, don't leave me! Not again!" Paul sobbed, holding her hand as Jillian checked her pulse again and brushed some bloody strands of hair out of Drea's face.

Finally the ambulance arrived in the parking lot, followed by a police car. The paramedics rushed to Drea's side, immediately taking care of her and Jillian dragged Paul onto his feet by his arm. "Come on sweety. Let them check on her, there's nothing we can do right now." she said quietly, swallowing hard with watery eyes and hugged Paul close, as her friend started to cry uncontrollably in her arms. Meanwhile Brian went over to the policemen, explaining to them what happened and who did it, as he pointed over to where Randy was still standing with Melina.

After a few minutes, the paramedics had Drea set on a stretcher, ready for the transport. Quickly Paul went to her side again, holding her hand as they rolled her to the ambulance. By now most of the superstars, divas and even stageworkers were standing outside in shock, watching Drea being taken away. On their way to the police car, a handcuffed Melina stared with ice cold eyes as Drea was loaded into the ambulance. No remorse in her eyes, not even an inch of emotion. "Can I please stay with her? I'm her boyfriend!" Paul glanced at one of the paramedics, who nodded at him "Yes sir, you can. Please take a seat over there!" and pointed to the right side of the ambulance. Getting into the ambulance, Paul immediately was right back at Drea's side and held her hand. "Good luck man! We'll follow you guys to the hospital!" Brian yelled, before the paramedic closed the door and the ambulance quickly drove off to the hospital. "You can't leave me Drea! I'm nothing without you, I need you!" Paul cried and buried his head in her hand, hoping this nightmare would have an happy ending.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aww, no reviews? :( Well I probably deserve it for not updating forever. None the less I wanna finish this story on here, for those who are still reading. So Melina tried to kill Drea...will she be able to make it out alive? I guess, you'll find out in the last chapter. Chapter 30 will be the final one and I'm still not sure about a sequel, guess it depends on you guys. hehe Get ready for a looooooong chapter, cause I'm trying to fit everything in there. If it gets too long, I'll split it up into two final chapters, but we'll see about that then. :) Maybe I can get some reviews this time, puh-leeaaassseee? puppy eyes haha Anyway, see ya folks.


End file.
